The Girl with the Golden Legs
by DarkSnowX
Summary: Kedatangan Tomohachi Sayaka, seorang mahasiswi pindahan dari Universitas Notre Dame, mengubah hidup Riku sepenuhnya. Kaki emas Sayaka membuat kemampuan Riku terlihat tidak ada apa-apanya dan posisi Riku sebagai salah satu pemain andalan Enma terancam! Inilah rival Riku yang sesungguhnya! RikuxOC!
1. A Long Prologue

Hello fellas! Call me Snow, penulis fic yang masih pemula B)

Kalo dibilang ini fic pertama, yah bukan juga sih. Gue udah banyak banget bikin fic, tapi kali ini gue baru seriusin di satu bidang ini wkwk

Yap, bikin fanfiction ternyata gak gampang!

Gue paling anti tuh sama bikin cerita yang kebanyakan pake bahasa lebay. Duuh kita ini udah hidup di abad ke-21! Masa' masih harus pake' narasi yang jadul-jadul gitu? Apalagi kalo gue udah ngeliat novel romance buatan Indonesia jaman sekarang, narasinya LEBAY BANGET! =_=

Tapi yaudahlah.

Pengalaman itu membuat gue belajar kalo semua itu gak benar, dan gue bertekad untuk bikin cerita yang narasinya jauh lebih keren dan jauh lebih bermutu dari semua itu! Doakan gue ya! Mudah-mudahan narasi gue cukup bisa diterima oleh semua kalangan! (?)

Sebelum gue kebanyakan ngomong, mari kita mulai fic kita,

This's for you, Riku x OC!

* * *

The Girl with the Golden Legs  
A Long Prologue  
By: DarkSnowX

Eyeshield 21  
By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Untuk Tomohachi Sayaka, mantan mahasiswi Notre Dame University semester ketiga, cuaca dingin bersalju di pertengahan Januari bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari Universitas baru, terlebih lagi di sore-hari-nyaris-malam ini. Sambil menggigil ia terus memeriksa alamat yang tertera di tangannya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya harapan untuk masuk ke Universitas Enma, yang katanya satu-satunya sekolah yang masih kekurangan murid sampai bulan ini. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan syal yang ia kalungkan di lehernya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Siaaal! Dingin! Aku sudah berjalan di jalan Enma dari satu jam yang lalu, tapi kenapa aku tidak juga sampai di Universitas bodoh itu?!" kata Sayaka kepada dirinya sendiri. Entah berapa kali ia sudah memutari jalan ini, tapi tetap saja ia tidak menemukan Universitas yang dimaksud.

Rambut pirangnya yang diurai sudah ditaburi banyak salju, matanya yang kebiruan terlihat sangat lelah. Cuaca yang dingin membuat orang-orang malas keluar rumah, dan membuat Sayaka semakin kesulitan mencari universitas Enma. Sambil terus menggerutu, Sayaka berjalan dan terus membaca alamat yang ia pegang, khawatir kalau-kalau ia salah membaca kanji. Maklum, kehidupannya di Amerika yang cukup lama membuatnya nyaris lupa Bahasa Jepang.

DUGH!

Tiba-tiba kepala Sayaka terbentur dengan papan penunjuk jalan yang sedikit tertutup salju.

Papan itu bertuliskan "JALAN ENMA"

"Ini 'kan papan penunjuk yang tadi.." kata Sayaka pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memperhatikan papan penunjuk itu. Salju di depan huruf "E" untuk ENMA yang sangat tebal sepertinya sedang menutupi sesuatu. Sayaka pun membersihkan sedikit salju yang ada di area sekitar huruf "E".

Benar saja, ternyata papan penunjuk itu bertuliskan "JALAN TENMA" dan bukannya "JALAN ENMA"

"SIALAAAAN!" Teriak Sayaka yang kesal karena salah alamat. Melampiaskan amarahnya yang meluap-luap, ia pun menendang kaleng kemasan Coca Cola yang tergeletak di kakinya.

KLANG!

KLONG!

".. Auw!"

Suara pertama menggambarkan suara kaleng Coca Cola yang ditendang, suara kedua menggambarkan suara kaleng Coca Cola yang mengenai kepala seorang anak laki-laki, dan suara ketiga merupakan suara rintihan anak laki-laki yang terkena kaleng Coca Cola tersebut.

"A-ah maaf!" kata Sayaka sambil membungkuk ke arah anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tampak seumuran dengannya. Rambut putih anak laki-laki itu sedikit berantakan karena terkena kaleng Coca Cola tadi.

"_Wah, tampan juga.."_ kata Sayaka dalam hati.

Laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Sayaka dengan mata hijaunya, wajahnya menunjukkan kalau tendangan tadi cukup sakit. Jantung Sayaka agak berdebar saat ia balas menatap anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah tidak, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata anak laki-laki itu. Ia sedikit menepuk-nepuk rambutnya, mencoba membersihkan segala macam kotoran yang mungkin ada disana.

"Sebenarnya dari tadi aku memperhatikan kau (mendengar hal ini, dengan susah payah Sayaka menyembunyikan senyumannya yang mendadak keluar) yang sedang memutari perumahan yang sama selama satu jam." Kata anak itu lagi. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak berasal dari sekitar sini, ya?"

"H-hah? Memutari perumahan yang sama selama satu jam? I-ini perumahan?" balas Sayaka dengan wajah yang benar-benar keheranan

"Tentu saja ini adalah perumahan! Memangnya kau pikir ini apa? Sebuah blok kecil yang dipenuhi oleh rumah-rumah?" Tanya Riku sedikit bercanda.

Sayaka langsung terdiam karena memang itu yang tadi ia pikirkan. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa selama ini ia selalu dikatai 'gadis bodoh' oleh teman-temannya. Membedakan perumahan dengan blok saja tidak bisa. Sungguh memalukan.

"T-tapi, alamat ini menunjukkan—"

"Coba berikan padaku, mungkin aku bisa sedikit membantu." Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sayaka pun memberikan kertas kecil bertuliskan alamat Universitas Enma kepadanya.

**Universitas Enma**

**Jalan Enma, Blok 3, no. 14, Tokyo, Jepang.**

"Kau sedang mencari Universitas Enma?" Tanya Anak laki-laki itu. "Itu sekolahku, aku kuliah semester ketiga disana."

"Benarkah? Aku ingin mendaftarkan diri disana!" Seru Sayaka dengan sangat riang.

"Kalau begitu biar kuantar." Katanya sambil berlari menjauh dari Sayaka. "Tunggu disana, ya!" Serunya dari kejauhan.

"_Lari anak itu sangat cepat.._" Pikir Sayaka. "_Kira-kira ia pergi kemana, ya?_"

Sayaka mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat ke langit. Sudah gelap, dan udara menjadi benar-benar dingin.

Tiba-tiba..

BRUM! BRUM!

Suara sepeda motor yang cukup kencang datang dari arah kejauhan. Dari suaranya, sepeda motor itu sedang berlari kearah Sayaka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BRUUM!

Sekarang sepeda motor itu terlihat jelas, Sayaka tidak mengenal jenis sepeda motor itu, tapi ia yakin benar sepeda motor itu sama dengan Freeway yang ada di GTA San Andreas, mungkin jenis Harley? Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Sepeda motor itu benar-benar berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Sayaka yang memang sedang berdiri agak ke tengah jalan.

"WAAAAGGH!" teriak Sayaka. Teriakannya memang tidak pernah feminim.

CKIIITT!

Sepeda motor itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Jarak antara Sayaka dan sepeda motor itu bahkan kurang dari 100 cm!

"KAU SUDAH GILA YA?!" teriaknya kepada sang pengendara motor itu.

"Gadis bodoh! Makanya kalau jalan jangan di tengah jalan!" kata sang pengendara motor sambil melepas helmnya. Ternyata ia adalah anak laki-laki berambut putih tadi. "Naik. Kuantar kau ke Universitas Enma, mumpung aku sedang bosan diam di rumah." Katanya lagi

"Kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" jawab Sayaka sinis. Ia memang kesal karena ia paling benci dikatai 'gadis bodoh'.

"Oh jadi maksudmu kau mau mencari Universitas Enma itu sendirian ditengah kota yang penuh dengan laki-laki hidung belang?" balas anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan laki-laki hidung belang! Biar begini aku bisa bela diri!"

"Bagaimana dengan cuaca? Apakah gadis perkasa seperti kau bisa tahan dengan cuaca yang sedingin ini? Kau mau mati kedinginan, hah?! Lagipula aku ini berniat baik, bukan ingin berniat macam-macam! Kalau kau tidak mau kuantar, ya sudah! Sana cari sendiri saja!" seru anak laki-laki itu. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan Sayaka. "Sudahlah! Naik saja!"

Merasa kalah berdebat dengan anak laki-laki itu, Sayaka pun naik ke sepeda motornya dengan wajah kesal.

"Baiklah.. Tolong pelan-pelan ya.." kata Sayaka dengan nada sedikit ketakutan tapi tetap memasang wajah kesal.

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sayaka.

**-oOo-**

Mereka pun sampai di Universitas Enma. Ternyata Universitas itu tidak terlalu jauh dari perumahan tempat anak itu tinggal. Universitas itu cukup besar dan megah. Gedung yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu terlihat besar dan kokoh. Bisa dilihat bahwa fasilitas utama daripada Universitas ini adalah lapangan American Football-nya yang benar-benar besar.

"Kita sampai." Kata anak laki-laki itu. Sayaka pun langsung turun dari sepeda motor. "Ini Universitas Enma. Sekarang jam 19:31, seharusnya kantor sekolah belum sepenuhnya tutup. Biasanya mereka tutup jam 8. Kuantar kau kedalam."

Sayaka hanya diam dan mengikuti anak laki-laki itu.

**-oOo-**

Riku mengajak Sayaka masuk ke dalam gedung Enma. Ternyata Universitas Enma tidak buruk juga, fasilitasnya masih sangat terjaga. Bisa dilihat bahwa universitas ini adalah universitas yang memang masih baru.

Riku lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan mengetuknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk..!" kata suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu.

Cklek!

Riku membuka pintu itu dan langsung masuk dan Sayaka pun mengikutinya. Ruangan itu baunya sangat harum, dan sangat sejuk juga. Terdapat dua meja besar yang berdiri di depan sebuah kursi. Satu kursi sedang diduduki oleh seorang laki-laki setengah baya, dan yang lainnya kosong.

"Selamat malam Pak Aburawa." kata anak laki-laki itu kepada sang laki-laki setengah baya. Di meja itu terdapat papan nama berwarna hitam yang diukir dengan emas. Ukirannya bertuliskan "Aburawa Hiro – Lektor Kepala"

"Ah! Selamat malam Riku! Ada perlu apa datang kemari malam-malam begini?" kata Pak Aburawa dengan ramah.

"Sebenarnya bukan saya yang ingin berurusan dengan bapak, tapi gadis ini.." kata Riku sambil menatap ke arah Sayaka. "Dia ingin mendaftar sebagai murid baru sekolah ini."

"Oh benarkah? Kebetulan Universitas ini memang sedang membutuhkan murid baru, jadi kau bisa langsung saja mengerjakan tes masuk khusus murid pindahan ini sekarang. Untuk masuk kau harus mendapatkan nilai sempurna, lho!" Pak Aburawa segera mengeluarkan kertas ujian tes masuk Universitas Enma dan menyerahkannya kepada Sayaka.

Kertas ujian itu tidak terlalu tebal, sepertinya tes masuknya hanya sampai 20 soal. Sayaka hanya mengiyakan perkataan Pak Aburawa.

"Ingat, jangan lupa tulis identitas. Kau bisa mengerjakan tes ini di meja kosong disebelah sana." Kata pak Aburawa sambil menunjuk kearah meja lain yang berada di ujung ruangan. Tempat duduk Wakil Kepala Lektor, mungkin?

Sayaka pun langsung duduk di kursi yang ditunjukkan selagi Riku dan Pak Aburawa berbincang-bincang. Ia membaca soal-soal yang dituliskan disana dengan hati berdebar, takut gagal mendapatkan nilai sempurna yang dimaksud. Kalau ia sampai gagal, entah ia harus mencari Universitas dimana lagi. Enma adalah Universitas terdekat yang (katanya) terbaik dalam bidang yang paling dikuasainya, yaitu American Football.

_Isi Ujian:_

**Nama:**

**Jenis Kelamin:**

**Tanggal Lahir:**

**Asal Sekolah:**

**Alasan Masuk Enma:**

**1+1 = ... (Jawabannya adalah "2")**

Terkejut akan soal aneh yang diberikan, Sayaka pun membalik-balik halaman ujian itu berkali-kali.

Nihil. Dua halaman dibelakang halaman pertama benar-benar kosong, seolah-olah hanya digunakan untuk hiasan saja.

"_Baiklah.. Ini cukup aneh.. Tiga halaman ujian, halaman pertama hanya berisi satu soal dan halaman-halaman setelahnya kosong._" kata Sayaka dalam hati "_Ini pasti ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan, atau Pak Aburawa, yang salah memberikan soal._"

Sayaka memperhatikan Pak Aburawa dan Riku yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap. "_Mungkin sebaiknya kutanya.._"

"Pak Aburawa, sepertinya ada kesalahan dalam teks ujian ini.." kata Sayaka sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Oh tidak, tidak! Soalnya memang begitu! Kerjakan saja dahulu, kalau sudah selesai kumpulkan pada saya!" Balas Pak Aburawa

"Eehh.. baiklah.." kata Sayaka dengan suara ragu-ragu. Dalam hitungan detik soal itu sudah ia selesaikan dan langsung ia berikan kepada Pak Aburawa. "Ini Pak, sudah selesai." Kata Sayaka lagi.

"Bagus, sekarang isi data-data ini dan mulai minggu depan kau sudah bisa memulai pelajaran disini. Jadwalnya akan kucarikan untukmu, tunggu sebentar.." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, Pak Aburawa langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari jadwal kuliah di tempat lain.

Sayaka hanya berdiri tertegun. Setengah tidak percaya bahwa tes masuk khusus murid pindahan itu hanyalah satu soal mudah yang bahkan anak TK pun bisa mengisinya. "_Universitas macam apa ini?_" Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Benar-benar hebat 'kan Pak Aburawa itu? Soal-soalnya ia sendiri yang mendesain supaya semua orang bisa masuk ke Universitas ini." Kata Riku sambil sedikit tertawa. "Dia memang yang terbaik. Kalau bukan karena dia, orang-orang idiot yang hebat main American Football tidak akan bisa masuk ke Universitas yang menyediakan peralatan American Football sebagus ini."

"Hahaha" Sayaka hanya tertawa kecil. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursi Wakil Kepala Lektor dan mengisi data-data yang tadi diberikan. Kali ini data-datanya terlihat lebih wajar dan resmi, seperti Universitas lain pada umumnya.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dan Pak Aburawa memasuki ruangan.

"Ini dia jadwalnya, silahkan tinggalkan datanya diatas meja. Jangan lupa, kelas pertama mulai jam setengah delapan dan berakhir satu jam setelahnya. Soal jurusan, kau sudah mengisinya di data tadi kan? Pokoknya semua sudah diatur oleh pihak kami, kau hanya perlu masuk kuliah seperti layaknya mahasiswi yang sudah lama berada di Universitas Enma. Untuk soal semester, kau hanya perlu memberikan dokumen-dokumen yang menunjukkan bahwa kau sekarang sudah menduduki semester ketiga. Dengan begitu kau bisa langsung masuk ke pelajaran bagi siswa-siswa semester ketiga. Kalau kau tidak memberikan dokumennya, maka kau harus mengulang dari semester pertama lagi." Kata Pak Aburawa.

"Kapan saya bisa memberikan dokumen-dokumen tersebut, Pak?" Tanya Sayaka.

"Paling lambat tiga hari sebelum kau masuk seperti biasa. Lebih dari itu, harus mengulang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pengenalan murid baru? Orientasi murid?" Tanya Sayaka lagi.

"Pengenalan murid baru tentu saja tidak akan dilakukan. Akan terlalu repot untuk dilakukan, aku malas mengatur hal-hal itu. Sama halnya dengan Orientasi, tidak ada sistem orientasi untuk sekolah kami. Terlalu repot, aku malas." Kata Pak Aburawa dengan santai.

"_Baiklah.. Lektor satu ini memang hebat._" Pikir Sayaka dalam hati. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Pak." Kata Sayaka pada Pak Aburawa

"Dengan begini urusannya selesai. Selamat datang di Enma!" ujar Pak Aburawa dengan riang. "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang, kantor sekolah sudah harus tutup. Sudah lewat dari jam delapan."

"Baik pak, terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kata Sayaka lagi.

CKLEK!

Riku pun membuka pintu, bersiap untuk keluar. "Kami duluan pak, terimakasih atas bantuannya." Kata Riku.

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa." Seru Pak Aburawa tiba-tiba. "Tolong perkenalkan Enma kepada pacarmu itu, Riku, ajak dia berkeliling dan pastikan dia bisa masuk ke kelasnya sendiri tanpa tersesat. Anggaplah sebagai bantuan dariku supaya kalian bisa semakin romantis, hahaha!" Saat mengatakan kata 'romantis' Pak Aburawa berkedip.

Wajah Sayaka dan Riku memerah. "Aku bukan pacarnya, Pak!" seru mereka bersamaan. Seketika itu juga mereka saling tatap menatap, terkejut karena kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka sama persis.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Yang pasti kau harus menjaga gadis itu ya. Aku tidak mau ada salah satu mahasiswiku yang bolos hanya karena tersesat." Kata Pak Aburawaa lagi.

"Ya ya ya, sampai nanti pak." Balas Riku tak sabaran. Ia segera menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

**-oOo-**

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM!

Sesampainya di rumahnya, Sayaka pun turun dari motor Riku. Benar, Riku memaksa Sayaka untuk pulang dengannya. Sayaka pun sesungguhnya tidak punya pilihan lain, karena ini baru minggu ke-duanya di Jepang dan ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana stasiun kereta terdekat. Kalau bukan karena Riku, mungkin ia sekarang sudah melarat dan tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Dengan kata lain, Riku bisa dibilang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dua kali hari ini.

"Terimakasih, Riku." Kata Sayaka

"Sama-sama. Tidak baik kalau seorang gadis untuk berjalan sendirian di malam hari yang sepi seperti ini." Balas Riku.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Selamat malam." Sayaka sedikit membungkuk ketika mengatakan ini. Setidaknya ia tidak lupa cara ber-etika a la wanita Jepang. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Riku tiba-tiba. "Pak Aburawa tadi memerintahkanku untuk menemanimu. Enma sangat luas, gawat kalau kau tersesat dan kau tidak bisa menghubungi orang-orang yang kau percayai. Berikan nomor teleponmu padaku, itu akan membantu." Ia mengulurkan telepon genggamnya ke arah Sayaka.

"Oh, benar juga." Sayaka pun mengambil telepon genggam milik Riku dan menyimpan nomor teleponnya disana. "Sudah selesai." Kata Sayaka lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai minggu depan." Riku tersenyum. Untuk beberapa detik jantung Sayaka berdebar, wajah Riku memang tampan sekali.

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM!

Sepeda motor Riku beranjak pergi, Sayaka pun masuk setelah sepeda motor itu benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

"_Hari yang panjang ini akhirnya berakhir juga.._" Pikir Sayaka.

**-END**

* * *

Selesai juga prologuenya! Well, prologue yang lumayan panjang juga, hmm -_-

Okay, semuanya emang masih belum jelas, tapi whaddya think about this first chapter? Keren kah? Jelek kah? Feedback always accepted, thankyou! Sayaka emang belum memperkenalkan diri ke Riku. Itu semua emang sengaja, hehehe :D

Oh iya, sebenernya gue ga begitu ngerti sistem kuliahan.. maklum, bukan anak kuliahan, gue cuma anak bawang :'D

Anyways, thankyou for reading!


	2. First Impression

Nah paragraf awal ini untuk balasan-balasan segala macam comment dari orang-orang yang udah comment cerita gue.

**Nurrafa Chimarae**: Makasih udah mau comment dan baca dengan sepenuh hati ya :'D aku terharu! :'DD wkwkwk soalnya dibikin sesuai dengan ulangan impianku =))

Thanks for the comment and feedbacks, ya!

Tanpa basa-basi, langsung aja mulai next chapter!

* * *

The Girl with the Golden Legs  
First Impression  
By: DarkSnowX

Eyeshield 21  
By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

KRIING! KRIING!

Telepon genggam Sayaka berbunyi tepat pada pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Ia memang sudah mengatur telepon genggamnya itu untuk menyala pada waktu yang sudah ia tentukan. Hari pertama masuk kuliah baru adalah hari besar baginya, ia tidak mau mengacaukan hari pertamanya dengan datang terlambat ke sekolah.

KRIIIIING! KRIIIIING!

Telepon genggam Sayaka berbunyi semakin keras. Akhirnya Sayaka membuka matanya sedikit dan merenggangkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Nggh.." Rintihnya "_First day of school, huh?_" katanya dengan nada malas.

* * *

Seingat Sayaka, udara Jepang pada pukul tujuh pagi tidak pernah sedingin ini. Sambil berdiri di teras—bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, ia memperhatikan patung kurcaci natal milik bibinya yang dipajang di halaman depan rumah. Sepertinya patung itu sudah benar-benar beku. Sebuah es kristal yang runcing kebawah menggantung di hidung patung tersebut, tubuhnya ditaburi oleh salju.

"_Bahkan patung pun sampai mengeluarkan ingusnya._" Kata Sayaka dalam hati.

"Sayaka! Kau meninggalkan telepon genggammu!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang ibu-ibu yang berseru dari dalam rumah.

"Ah, maaf 'bi! Akan kuambil sekarang!" jawab Sayaka. Namun tiba-tiba sang pemilik suara langsung membuka pintu dan mengulurkan telepon genggam milik Sayaka.

"Ini, Bibi sudah ambilkan. Sekarang cepat pergi sekolah sebelum terlambat!" kata orang itu dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Sepertinya ia takut sekali Sayaka akan terlambat sekolah. Maklum, jarak Enma dan rumah Sayaka cukup jauh. Tanpa bantuan kereta bawah tanah, Sayaka harus berjalan sekitar satu setengah jam untuk sampai ke Enma.

"Terimakasih, Bibi Mai" kata Sayaka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sama-sama. Jangan pulang lebih dari jam delapan, ya!" seru Bibi Mai.

"Haha, tenang saja 'Bi.. Aku bukan anak kecil." Ia sedikit tertawa.

Sayaka pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari rumahnya.

* * *

"Universitas Enma. Menyediakan lapangan American Football yang kondisinya sangat baik dan perangkat American Football dengan kualitas terbaik. Bergabunglah bersama Eyeshield 21 dengan cara masuk universitas kami." Kata Sayaka sambil membaca papan iklan kecil yang dipasang tepat disebelah pintu masuk universitas.

"_American Football.._" pikir Sayaka sambil sedikit melamun. "_Kira-kira Bibi Mai akan mengizinkanku mengikuti kegiatan klub atau tidak, ya?_"

Benar, Sayaka tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, melainkan Bibi Mai, adik bungsu ayahnya—anggota keluarga yang paling dekat dengannya. Ibunya, Maria Brown, meninggal saat melahirkan Sayaka, sementara ayah Sayaka, Tomohachi Sai, meninggal 2 bulan lalu karena kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya. Ia menghabiskan 15 tahun hidupnya di Amerika, tanah kelahiran ibunya dan dirinya, dan 5 tahun di Jepang, kampung halaman ayahnya.

Kehidupan Sayaka tidak pernah sulit. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan gadget terkemuka bernama "Orange" yang laku keras di pasaran nasional maupun internasional, meskipun umur perusahaan itu baru lima tahun. Sekarang ia diwariskan harta yang sangat banyak oleh ayahnya, termasuk perusahaan dan asetnya. Sebagai anak jenius dengan IQ 200, Sayaka tidak memiliki kesulitan apapun untuk menjaga perusahaan itu tetap kokoh, setidaknya sampai 2 bulan ini.

Kalaupun ia tidak sempat mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya itu, ia tinggal menghubungi salah satu kakak sepupunya di Jepang. Orang-orang menjuluki sepupunya 'pengendali dunia' (dalam arti sebenarnya). Kebetulan hubungannya dan kakak sepupunya itu sangat baik dan dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih dekat daripada hubungannya dengan Bibi Mai. Sayaka sendiri sudah menganggap kakak sepupunya itu sebagai kakak kandungnya dan kakak sepupunya itu sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungnya. Sayangnya perbedaan umurnya dengan kakak sepupunya hanyalah satu tahun, dan kakak sepupunya itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian. Kalau ia tinggal bersama kakak sepupunya itu, bisa-bisa orang mengira mereka melakukan hubungan yang bukan-bukan. Kalaupun ia tidak bisa menghubungi sepupunya itu, ia bisa menghubungi sahabat karibnya di Amerika, anak seorang hacker yang juga sangat jenius.

KRIIING!

Suara bel berbunyi. Sayaka mengayunkan tangannya dan memeriksa jam.

"Setengah delapan.." katanya perlahan.

Ia pun melangkah pergi ke kelas pertamanya.

* * *

BRUM! BRUM! BRUM!

CKIIIIIIIIT!

Selalu begitu tiap pagi. Terdengar suara sepeda motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menekan rem dengan keras dan berhenti dengan sempurna di lapangan parkir Universitas Enma deret pertama, di pojok kanan. Rambut putih sang pengendara motor bergoyang-goyang saat ia melepaskan helmnya. Mata hijaunya menunjukkan kegelisahan yang sangat.

"Terlambat terlambat terlambaat!" kata Riku sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ia taruh di bagasi motornya dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah mengambil tas sekolahnya, ia langsung lari menuju kelas pertamanya, kelas Pak Nishizawa. Dosen tergalak di Enma.

Sambil berlari, Riku sekilas mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan melihat jam yang tercantum disana.

**07:32:12**

"_Bagus! Pak Nishizawa biasanya mulai mengajar jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh lima menit. Masih sempat!_" pikirnya sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ia pun segera meningkatkan kecepatan larinya. Dalam beberapa detik ia sudah sampai di lorong Universitas yang cukup ramai.

Jalan menuju kelas pak Nishizawa tidaklah mudah. Dari sini ia harus melewati empat belokan tajam yang selalu penuh dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi, setelah itu berlari lurus sejauh 300 m. Tapi yah, disaat-saat seperti inilah teknik-teknik American Football bisa berguna.

Riku masih terus berlari, barusan ia melewati belokan tajam yang pertama, dan sekarang ia berada didepan belokan tajam yang kedua.

DASH! DASH! DASH!

Dengan cepat ia berbelok dan menggunakan Rodeo Drive untuk menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang ia buang untuk berbelok tadi.

DASH! DASH! DASH!

Belokan ketiga berhasil terlewati dengan teknik yang sama.

DASH! DASH! DASH!

Belokan keempat juga berhasil ia lewati dengan sukses. Riku kembali memeriksa jam yang ada di telepon genggamnya.

**07:33:50**

"_Lari tiga ratus meter dalam satu menit. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup! Ditambah lagi, jam segini sudah tidak terlalu ramai!_" pikir Riku dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang.

Riku mengayunkan kakinya, bersiap untuk berlari dengan Roping Rodeo Drive kecepatan penuh.

Tiba-tiba..

WUUUSH!

Seseorang yang larinya sangat cepat menyalipnya dari belakang. Rambut pirang orang itu berkibar-kibar, dan jaket merahnya sedikit berkibar-kibar karena angin. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena ditutup oleh kerudung. Tangan kanan orang itu memegang denah Universitas Enma, dan tangan kirinya terus memegang kerudungnya supaya tetap menutupi wajahnya. Orang itu melakukan gerak lari yang sangat Riku kenal. Devil Bat Ghost.

"_Devil Bat Ghost..? Sena..?_" pikir Riku yang sekarang memfokuskan pikirannya untuk mengejar orang itu. "_Tidak. Bukan. Rambut pirang dan jaket merah sudah jelas menunjukkan kalau itu bukan Sena."_

Tinggal 200 m menuju ruang kelas Pak Nishizawa. Riku terus mengejar dan mengamati orang yang berlari itu, benar-benar ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya dia. Orang yang berlari itu terus menggunakan Devil Bat Ghost miliknya saat menghindari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

"_Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, itu bukan Devil Bat Ghost. Mirip, tapi bukan. Saat Sena melakukan Devil Bat Ghost, ia akan mengerem dengan kaki kanan atau kirinya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan, dan menggunakan kaki itu sebagai poros untuk berlari ke arah sebaliknya. Dengan kata lain, Devil Bat Ghost adalah gerak yang didasarkan atas gerak tipu, sementara orang ini tidak melakukannya. Sebagai gantinya, ia melompat sesaat setelah mengerem tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Terlebih lagi dari cara larinya itu seperti cara lari tajam Sena dan lari tanpa bobot Panther yang digabungkan. Mungkin orang ini hanya peniru Sena yang cukup berbakat, namun tidak bisa sepenuhnya meniru gerakan Sena. Mungkin orang ini memang sudah dari awal menguasai lari tanpa bobot, namun memutuskan untuk meniru Sena setelahnya."_

Riku masih terus mengejar, jaraknya dan jarak orang itu terpisah sekitar satu setengah meter dan tidak memendek. Sekarang tinggal 150 m menuju ruang kelas Pak Nishizawa.

"_Tidak. Dia bukan tidak bisa menipu, melainkan tidak ingin. Dari cara berlarinya, itu cara bukan cara berlari amatir. Itu memang karakteristik larinya. Devil Bat Ghost adalah teknik yang berdasarkan atas prinsip 'mengerem tanpa mengurangi kecepatan' dan 'gerak tipu', tapi orang ini—_"

Tinggal 100 m menuju ruang kelas Pak Nishizawa.

".. _Melompat tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan berlari tanpa bobot._"

WUUUUUUSHHH!

Orang itu tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya, Riku dengan susah payah berusah mengejar orang itu, namun jarak diantara mereka semakin melebar. Untuk sekian lama, akhirnya Riku merasakan kekalahan, setelah kekalahan yang dirasakannya 5 tahun lalu saat Seibu Wild Gunmans melawan Deimon Devil Bats.

Jarak antara orang itu dan Riku sudah berkisar sekitar 10 m. Tiba-tiba orang itu mengerem dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kelas Pak Nishizawa. Orang itu pun menghilang dari pandangan Riku.

"_Bagus! Kelas yang sama denganku! Aku harus mencari tahu tentang orang itu!_" pikir Riku lagi.

Didorong oleh kemauan bertemu orang misterius tadi, jarak 25 m pun tidak berasa bagi Riku dan dalam hitungan detik Riku sudah langsung berada di depan pintu kelas Pak Nishizawa. Saat itu juga, Riku memeriksa jam yang berada di telepon genggamnya.

**07:34:50**

"Haaah.." Riku menghela nafas lega dan segera melangkah masuk ke kelas.

Tap!

Begitulah suara langkah kakinya. Suara langkah kaki itu mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"KAITANI RIKU!" bentak seorang bapak-bapak dengan rambut-hitam-sedikit-beruban yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan. Kalau boleh digambarkan, wajah orang itu mirip sekali dengan kodok. Si Kodok-Setengah-Uban. Begitulah para mahasiswa menjuluki Pak Nishizawa.

"_Sial, lagi-lagi aku lupa mengubah jamku 20 detik lebih cepat.._" pikir Riku dalam hati.

"TERLAMBAT UNTUK YANG KE-LIMA BELAS KALINYA!" bentak Pak Nishizawa.

Riku tidak memperdulikan apa yang Pak Nishizawa katakan. Matanya terus berputar-putar mencari orang berjaket merah dan berambut pirang yang berhasil mengalahkannya barusan. Ia jelas melihat kalau orang itu masuk ke ruangan ini, tidak mungkin orang itu hilang begitu saja.

"UNTUK ORANG YANG TERLAMBAT, TERLEBIH KALAU ORANG ITU KAITANI RIKU, AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN DUDUK DI DEPAN, MENJAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAAN YANG KUBERIKAN DENGAN BENAR PADA AKHIR PELAJARAN, DAN MENGERJAKAN TUGAS-TUGAS YANG SUDAH KU BUAT UNTUK ANAK-ANAK NAKAL SEPERTI KAU!" katanya sambil terus membentak-bentak. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Yang satu sudah lima belas kali terlambat masuk pelajaranku, dan yang satunya lagi anak baru yang akan mengikuti pelajaran pertama pada hari pertama kuliahnya malah sudah melanggar peraturan paling mendasar, yaitu tidak boleh terlambat!"

"_Anak baru?_ _Gadis yang waktu itu, ya?_" pikir Riku. Tapi saat itu juga ia langsung teringat tentang orang yang berlari tadi. "_Ah tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin seorang gadis bisa berlari lebih cepat dariku. Rambut gadis itu memang pirang, tapi ia tidak mungkin bisa berlari lebih cepat dariku._"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Riku langsung duduk di kursi paling depan dengan wajah datar, sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Pak Nishizawa. Ia dapat melihat kalau disebelah kirinya duduk orang berjaket merah yang tadi. Wajahnya masih ditutupi kerudung.

"Sekarang kalian berdua—sebagai sesama rekan terlambat, silahkan saling berkenalan di tempat duduk yang sudah kusediakan khusus untuk kalian!" seru pak Nishizawa sambil sedikit menyindir.

"_Ah! Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengenali siapa sebenarnya orang yang tadi mengalahkanku!_" pikir Riku. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata "Kaitani Riku, semester ketiga." Dengan sedikit tersenyum. Ia mencoba terlihat seramah mungkin, mengingat 'First Impression' adalah satu hal yang sangat penting demi mengajak orang berjaket ini masuk ke klub American Football.

Orang berjaket merah itu menoleh ke arah Riku, gerak tubuhnya seolah menunjukkan kalau ia sedikit terkejut. Wajahnya masih tidak terlalu kelihatan, rambut pirangnya yang agak acak-acakan menutupi kedua matanya. Wajar saja rambutnya acak-acakan, angin pasti sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Orang itu membuka kerudungnya dan merapikan rambutnya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat jelas..

"_Mustahil.._" pikir Riku. _"Ini tidak mungkin!_"

Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Riku.

"Tomohachi Sayaka, semester ketiga." Kata Sayaka kepada Riku dengan senyum ragu-ragu.

**-END**

* * *

Yaaay selesaii! :D

Perusahaan bapaknya Sayaka yang namanya "Orange" itu maksudnya "Apple Inc." versi unyuk :3 gue bermaksud bikin bapaknya Sayaka jadi si Steve Jobs versi Jepang wkwk xD

Sekali lagi, kalo emang ada yang salah dengan sistem kuliahan, mohon dimaafkan.. karena sebenernya gue bukan anak kuliahan dan gue sama sekali gak tahu menahu tentang gimana cara orang belajar di kuliahan itu sendiri..

Anyways, thankyou for reading! Please review yaa, thanks once again! xD

INFO: Next chapter di update Sabtu/Minggu depan ya, Snow mau UAS dulu soalnya nih, hehehe


	3. This is How it Started

Pertama-tama gue minta maaf atas keterlambatan gue dalam mengupload chapter ini. Gomenasai! Untuk menebus dosa, sebisa mungkin hari ini chapter 4 bakalan gue upload, ya! Maap, chapter 4nya juga baru setengah jadi.. Sekali lagi gomenasai!

Btw, kalo boleh tau, normalnya fic itu diupload berapa hari sekali ya? :| *maklum masih pemula*

**Comment Replies:**

Guest: Mary Sue? Waduh maaf, akan diperbaiki. Ternyata membuat kekurangan lebih susah daripada membuat kelebihan :|

LalaNur Aprilia: Gakpapa kok hehehe :D Thankyou.. Iyanih, kayaknya baru bakalan keluar di chapter 4 atau 5nya deh. Maap, gue rada labil gitu hmm. Justru rambut putihnya itu yang bikin ganteng tauk, ahahay :$

Yuki Kineshi: Oh iya yah? Beda tipis lho, jangan2 kita jodoh? #lho thankyou hehehe:D

Hitomi shoyou: Iya nih, biar gaul B) okay, tolong tunggu chapter selanjutnya dengan sabar ya..

Kitahara Yuuko: Thankyou.. Diharapkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya dengan sabar hehehe

Thankyou for the comments yaa! :D

Here is for you, the third chapter!

* * *

The Girl with the Golden Legs  
This is How it Started  
By: DarkSnowX

Eyeshield 21  
By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Sebelum kita masuk ke adegan "Riku-terkejut-karena-Sayaka", mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita kembali ke pukul 07:30, beberapa detik setelah bel masuk dibunyikan.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayaka berdiri tertegun. Bel masuk baru saja dibunyikan. Ia merasa kalau ia melupakan satu hal fatal yang sangat, sangat penting..**

"**Kelas pertama hari ini cukup jauh.. Sepertinya harus banyak berlari kalau tidak ingin terlambat sampai kelas.." kata seorang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Sayaka kepada laki-laki disampingnya.**

"**Ahahaha, kalau begitu selamat berolahraga pagi!" kata laki-laki disamping gadis tadi. Laki-laki dan gadis itu asik tertawa sambil terus berbincang-bincang.**

**Sayaka masih terus tertegun. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa sebenarnya yang ia lupakan.**

"'_**Kelas pertama hari ini cukup jauh'..**_**" Pikir Sayaka, entah kenapa ia merasa kata-kata itu sangat penting..**

**. . . TING!**

**Mata Sayaka seketika terbelalak.**

**Benar sekali. Ia tidak tahu ****dimana**** kelas pertamanya berada.**

**Sekali lagi ia mengerti kenapa ia sering dikatai gadis bodoh. Dengan cepat ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya, berharap mendapatkan sedikit petunjuk tentang dimana kelas pertamanya berlangsung, namun ternyata yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah catatan kecil (buku berwarna kuning—warna favoritnya) yang bertuliskan **_**'Kelas Pertama: Pak Nishizawa'**_**.**

**Nihil.**

**Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan nomer telepon Riku yang ia simpan di telepon genggamnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil telepon genggamnya, dan mencari nama Riku disana.**

**Nihil.**

**Ia (lagi-lagi) teringat kalau nomor Riku tidak ia simpan di telepon genggamnya. Ia hanya menyimpan nomor teleponnya di telepon genggam Riku, tapi tidak melakukan yang sebaliknya.**

"_**Fantastic.**_**" Pikir Sayaka.**

**Ia melirik jamnya. 07:32.**

**Terlambat dua menit. Ini benar-benar bukan 'First Day of School' yang baik bagi Sayaka.**

**Tiba-tiba..**

**WUUSHHH!**

**Seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi lewat di belakang Sayaka. Rambut putih orang itu berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Dengan jaket jeans warna coklat yang sama dengan yang ia pakai sebelumnya, Sayaka dapat mengenali dengan cepat kalau orang itu adalah Kaitani Riku.**

"_**Riku? Secepat itu?**_**" pikir Sayaka dalam hati.**

**DEG!**

**Seketika itu juga sisi lain dari dirinya bangkit. Sisi lain dirinya yang selalu mengejar orang lain, tidak pernah ingin kalah dari siapapun di dunia ini dalam hal kecepatan.**

"_**Tidak.. Tidak.. Jangan sekarang.. Fokus dengan kelas pertamamu terlebih dahulu, Tomohachi Sayaka.**_**" Kata Sayaka kepada dirinya sendiri, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melihat Riku lagi. Ia pun langsung melangkah menuju ruang Lobby Enma yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana (terletak sekitar 20 langkah dari pintu masuk utama, tempatnya berdiri sekarang), berharap mendapatkan petunjuk tentang dimana sebenarnya letak kelas pertamanya.**

**Baru saja Sayaka menoleh kearah ruang Lobby, doanya langsung terjawab oleh Tuhan.**

"**DENAH UNIVERSITAS ENMA, SILAHKAN AMBIL DISINI!"**

**Begitulah tulisan spanduk yang terletak tepat ditengah ruang Lobby. Tanpa basa-basi Sayaka langsung mengambil denah itu dan pergi ke kelas Pak Nishizawa.**

**.**

**.**

Tentu kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sekarang kembali ke waktu 07:35.

Pernahkah kalian melihat secara langsung kejadian yang kalian yakini mustahil untuk terjadi? Atau pernahkah kalian melihat secara langsung aksi-aksi ekstrem yang dilakukan orang-orang yang penampilannya sangat tidak meyakinkan?

Mungkin itulah yang sekarang Kaitani Riku rasakan, mahasiswa semester ketiga universitas Enma. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar terkejut, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Di sebelah kirinya duduk seorang gadis berambut pirang yang membalas jabatan tangannya sambil tersenyum ragu.

"Ehh.. Tomohachi Sayaka, semester ketiga." Kata anak itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, memastikan Riku mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Sepertinya sudah 30 detik Riku menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, dan selama 30 detik itu Riku tidak kunjung melepas jabatan tangannya.

Syut!

Akhirnya, setelah keheningan selama 30 detik itu, Riku pun melepaskan tangan Sayaka.

"_Baiklah, ini benar-benar aneh.._" pikir Sayaka dalam hati sambil memasang senyum terpaksa.

"Seperti apa kata orang, tak kenal maka tak sayang. Sekarang kalian sudah berkenalan, jadi anggap saja kalian sudah membuka pintu masuk dari hubungan kalian yang akan segera terjalin, HAHAHA!" kata Pak Nishizawa sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Dosen ini menyebalkan.." gumam Sayaka dengan wajah kesal sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan dan kotak pensilnya dari dalam tas.

Seolah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sayaka, Pak Nishizawa mengeluarkan kapur dan melemparkan kapur itu ke arah Sayaka.

STAK!

"Aduh!" rintih Sayaka.

"Itu hukuman keduamu hari ini, anak baru!" bentak Pak Nishizawa.

Sayaka sedikit mengumpat sambil membalik-balik halaman catatannya, namun kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Riku, yang masih saja memasang wajah anehnya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sayaka pada Riku. "Wajah anehmu mengganggu!"

Akhirnya wajah Riku berubah menjadi normal kembali. "Maaf.." katanya sambil mengeluarkan buku catatan dan kotak pensilnya.

* * *

KRIIIINGGG!

Bel pulang sekolah.

Hari pertama yang cukup berat bagi Sayaka pun selesai sudah. Sambil menenteng tasnya yang sudah sangat berat karena tugas dari pak Nishizawa, ia pun berangkat keluar ruangan kelas. Riku? Saat ini ia sedang tidak mengambil kelas yang sama dengan Sayaka.

"_Tugas sialan!_" umpat Sayaka dalam hati. Bagi mahasiswi baru, 150 soal tentulah tidak mudah. Belum lagi ia harus segera mengejar materi-materi untuk mahasiswi semester 1 dan semester 2 yang sudah ia lewati. Masuk kuliah pada bulan Januari memang menyebalkan!

Sayaka menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya kegiatan klub harus menunggu.." katanya.

* * *

"Gadis dengan kaki cepat seperti kakiku?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kepada Riku sambil mengenakan helm American Football bernomor "21". Ia mengambil kunci dari dalam tasnya dan membuka lokernya yang terletak di sebelah kanan ruangan, nomor tiga dari kanan. '_Kobayakawa Sena'._ Begitulah yang tertulis di loker itu.

"Oo!***** Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi ternyata memang ada gadis yang menyamai kecepatanmu!" seru Riku pada Sena. "Run-nya seperti run running-back profesional!"

"Benarkah?" seru seorang laki-laki bertampang seperti monyet yang sedang memakai glove American Football. "Kalau begitu ajak saja dia bergabung! Kebetulan, kita 'kan memang membutuhkan satu running-back lagi untuk menggantikan posisimu supaya kau juga bisa lebih fokus untuk bermain di defense, Riku."

"Benar apa kata Monta. Tidak mungkin 'kan kita harus selalu bergantung pada satu running-back saja? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kita memiliki dua running-back?" kata laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang yang tak mengenakan baju sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga dengan kelingking besarnya. "Lagipula, satu setengah bulan lagi sudah Rice bowl. Kita sudah harus segera melakukan training camp dan memperkuat diri supaya bisa menang melawan Saikyoudai."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.. kalau begitu ayo cari gadis itu sekarang!" seru Riku.

"Nishishishishishi!" Mizumachi tertawa mengejek, dan dalam sekejap aura di dalam ruang loker berubah menjadi gelap. Riku sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Oh.. Jadi maksudmu kau akan menyuruhku, pemilik posisi tertinggi dari 'Persidangan' Enma Fires yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Mizumachi sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat, amat, salah, Kaitani Riku.."

Riku menghela nafasnya tanda kesal.

"Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukan 'Persidangan' bodoh itu, Mizumachi?" Tanya Riku dengan wajah masam pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu saja! Kebetulan tepat hari ini kontrak '_pesuruh_' Monta sudah habis, jadi kita harus segera mengadakan persidangan!" seru Mizumachi dengan riang.

Riku hanya memasang wajah pasrah-sweatdrop-nya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya menghadapi orang seperti Mizumachi.

"*uhuk* *uhuk*" Mizumachi mendeham sedikit. Sena, Monta, dan Riku sudah bisa menebak apa yang Mizumachi akan katakan selanjutnya.

"Mari kita lestarikan tradisi dari Enma Fires yang sudah dilakukan sejak sebelum kita semua lahir." Kata Mizumachi.

"Bodo—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, _Enma baru saja berdiri dua tahun lalu jadi tidak mungkin tradisi itu dilakukan sebelum kita semua lahir_, bukankah begitu, Tuan Riku yang pintar?" kata Mizumachi yang memotong perkataan Riku. "Tapi masa bodoh, lah! Nishishishishi!"

Tawa Mizumachi yang terdengar mengejek membuat Riku bertambah kesal.

"Nah sekarang.. 'Persidangan' dimulai!" Seru Mizumachi keras-keras.

CKLEK!

GRADAK GRUDUK GRADAK GRUDUK!

Sekumpulan orang yang terdiri atas seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh sangat besar (baca: gendut), seorang laki-laki berkaki panjang yang selalu menyisir rambutnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sering menggaruk kepalnya dan terlihat sangat kaku, seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam pendek, dan seorang laki-laki gundul yang bertampang bijaksana mendadak menyerbu masuk.

"KAMI MAU IKUUUT!" kata sekelompok orang itu.

"_Kumpulan orang-orang bodoh._" Pikir Riku sambil mengelus dahinya, sekali lagi memasang wajah pasrah. Ia tak percaya bisa bermain American Football dengan orang-orang seperti ini..

"Pertama-tama.. ABSENSI!" seru Mizumachi yang memang selalu memimpin 'Persidangan'. Tiba-tiba ia sudah menggenggam satu daftar nama yang ia keluarkan entah dari mana.

"Akira Nakabou?" Tanya Mizumachi dengan tegas.

"Ha-Ha-Hadir!" Walaupun sedikit terbata-bata, anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang sangat kaku itu berseru dengan bersemangat.

"Kaitani Riku?"

"Hadir." Kata Riku pelan, tapi tegas. Jelas terlihat kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Kiminari Montaro?"

"MUKYAA! Bukan Kiminari Montaro tapi Raimon Taro! Baca yang benar, Mizumachi bodoh!" seru Monta dengan kesal. Ia memang paling benci kalau namanya salah dibaca. "Mencemarkan nama burukku saja!" katanya lagi.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan 'mencemarkan nama baik', Monta.." Kata Sena pelan. Monta yang mendengar perkataan Sena ini pun langsung membeku, malu akan kesalahannya sendiri.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mizumachi mengetukkan palu besar ke atas podium dengan keras (yang entah darimana ia keluarkan), tanda peringatan untuk tidak ribut saat absensi berlangsung.

Dalam sekejap keadaan menjadi tenang kembali.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan absensinya.. Kobayakawa Sena?"

"Eh.. Hadir.." kata Sena perlahan.

"Ryokan Kurita?"

"Hadir!" Sekarang laki-laki gendut itu yang mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum riang.

"Sasaki Kotaro?"

"Hadir itu, SMART!" Sambil terus menyisir rambutnya, laki-laki berkaki panjang itu berseru dengan penuh semangat.

"Taki Suzuna?"

"Hadir, yaa-!" Kata satu-satunya gadis di ruangan loker itu.

"Dan yang terakhir.. Unsui Kongo?"

"Hadir!" Laki-laki gundul yang bertampang bijaksana itu mengangkat tangannya.

Mizumachi lalu memasang senyum jahil, melipat daftar nama, dan menaruh daftar nama itu di atas podium.

"Karena semua orang sudah hadir, maka 'Persidangan' yang ke-29 ini resmi dimulai!"

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ia mengetuk palu lima kali, tanda dibukanya 'Persidangan'

"Sebelum kita mulai 'Persidangan', alangkah baiknya kalau kita menjelaskan tata cara 'Persidangan' ini, seperti yang biasanya kita lakukan" kata Mizumachi sambil menatap setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu dengan penuh wibawa.

"Seperti biasa, masing-masing orang harus menyebutkan nama salah satu orang di ruangan ini yang paling sesuai dengan pertanyaan yang aku katakan, dan tentu saja kalian boleh menunjuk diri kalian sendiri. Orang yang paling banyak disebutkan namanya akan menjadi pemenang dalam ronde tersebut. Aku akan memberikan tiga pertanyaan, dalam artian tiga ronde, dan kalau seseorang memenangkan sebagian besar dari tiga pertanyaan yang kuajukan, maka ia akan langsung mendapatkan hadiah spesial dengan judul: _Menjadi pesuruh__ selama seminggu_! Dan jangan lupa, kalau 'sang pemenang' menolak untuk melakukan apa yang kita mau, maka ia akan menjadi pesuruh selama DUA MINGGU! Tepuk tangaan!" kata Mizumachi lagi sambil bertepuk tangan. Semua orang didalam ruangan kecuali Riku langsung bertepuk tangan.

"Untuk mencegah kecurangan, aku akan mengambil lima pertanyaan yang sudah kutulis sejak jauh-jauh hari yang ada di dalam guci transparan ini dengan mata tertutup." Kata Mizumachi lagi sambil menaruh satu guci transparan besar yang berisi kertas-kertas putih yang digulung diatas podium. Entah darimana Mizumachi mengeluarkan guci itu. "Kita mulai, sekarang!"

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Mizumachi mengaduk-aduk guci transparan itu dengan bersemangat sambil menutup matanya, dan mengambil satu kertas yang ada didalam sana.

"Ha!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia pun langsung membuka kertas itu.

"Baiklah.. pertanyaan pertama!" Mizumachi berkata lagi. "Siapa yang sampai saat ini tidak memiliki pacar? Silahkan mulai dijawab dari orang yang berdiri di paling kiri, dan lanjut ke orang yang berada sebelahnya."

"Monta." Kata Riku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"MUKYAAA!" teriak Monta sambil menitikkan air mata kekesalan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Riku, ada dua perbedaan signifikan antara _tidak memiliki_ dan _tidak bisa memiliki_. Harap yang lain memperhatikan jawabannya dan jawablah sesuai pertanyaan. Namun, aku akan mencatat perkataan Riku tadi.." seru Mizumachi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Selanjutnya."

"Eh.. Riku." Kata Sena. Mata Riku sedikit mendelik dan menatap Sena dengan wajah kesal, seolah-olah mengatakan '_sial kau__ Sena!' _dan Sena hanya membalas tatapan Riku dengan wajah _'maafkan aku.. aku hanya berusaha bermain sesuai peraturan.._'

"Cih!" seru Riku dengan kesal.

Pada akhirnya semua orang di dalam ruangan itu memilih Riku, kecuali Riku sendiri. Wajah Riku sekarang benar-benar masam. Ia sudah beberapa kali menjadi pesuruh selama seminggu, dan ia benar-benar membenci kegiatan itu. Bayangkan saja seseorang yang sangat berwibawa dan berpendirian tinggi seperti Riku menjadi pesuruh selama seminggu, yang dengan kata lain harus rela menyentuh dan mencuci segala macam seragam American Football dari anggota Enma Fires yang sudah sangat penuh dengan keringat. Tidak. Itu benar-benar bukan pekerjaan yang sesuai untuk seseorang seperti dirinya.

Babak kedua.

Kali ini pertanyaannya adalah 'Siapa yang sampai saat ini cintanya tidak pernah ditolak?'

Semua orang di ruangan itu meneriakkan nama Riku dengan benci (kecuali Suzuna). Benar, Enma Fires boleh dikatakan sebagai tim American Football dengan pemain yang cintanya JARANG diterima. Menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan.

Dan atas alasan itulah para laki-laki Enma membenci Riku yang cintanya sampai sekarang belum pernah ditolak sekalipun. Mungkin karena dalam seumur hidupnya ia hanya pernah menyukai satu orang gadis dan hanya kepada gadis itulah Riku menyatakan cintanya.

Ah, tapi ia tidak mungkin menceritakan hal se-pribadi itu kepada orang lain. Riku bukan orang yang terbuka seperti itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Mizumachi mengetukkan palu besarnya itu ke podium dengan senyum jahil yang sangat ke arah Riku. Riku hanya bisa membalas senyuman mizumachi Mizumachi dengan wajah malas.

"Dengan begini kita sudah mendapatkan pemenang kita yang baru, yakni Kaitani Riku! Tepuk tangan!" seru Mizumachi sambil mengajak semua orang di ruangan untuk bertepuk tangan dan tentu saja semua orang di ruangan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Mizumachi (kecuali Riku). "Dengan ini.. Kaitani Riku resmi menjadi pesuruh kita sampai tanggal 30 Januari!"

Sekali lagi semua orang di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan.

"Ingat kawan-kawan sekalian, kalian tidak boleh memberikan perintah-perintah yang tidak masuk akal seperti menyuruh Riku meminum air selokan atau semacamnya. Hanya sebatas menjadi pesuruh. Ingat, pe-su-ruh!" kata Mizumachi lagi. Lagaknya seperti guru TK yang mendikte murid-muridnya.

'Murid-murid' Mizumachi pun hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

Riku menghela nafas panjang. Benar-benar panjang.

"Jadi sekarang apa tugas pertamaku, Mizumachi?" tanya Riku dengan malas. "Biar kutebak.. membelikan kalian semua minuman?"

Hening. Mizumachi berpikir keras untuk sejenak, dan dalam seketika firasat Riku menjadi sangat buruk.

"_Kalau sampai Mizumachi sudah menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, maka ini artinya ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang benar-benar jahat.._" pikir Riku dalam hati. "_Gawat._"

Tiba-tiba Mizumachi membuka matanya. Yap, ide jahatnya sudah muncul.

"Ah! Aku tahu!" suara Mizumachi memecah keheningan. "Kau harus mengajak Tomohacchan masuk ke klub American Football dalam waktu tiga hari, dan kalau kau tidak melaksanakannya—"

"Tahu sendiri akibatnya. Ya ya ya ya, aku sudah tahu." Sahut Riku sambil memotong perkataan Mizumachi dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kau benar-benar suka memaksa, Mizumachi.."

CKLEK!

Riku membuka pintu dan pergi menghilang dari pandangan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruang loker.

**-END**

***Oo! : Maksudnya bukan "ooh" tapi "oo'!" yang artinya "iya". Sering dipake cowok-cowok remaja.**

* * *

Chapter 3 end! Well? This is the real deal, maan! This is HOW it started! xD (sokgaul dikit)

Anyways, aku suka deh nulis cerita ini, bener-bener fleksibel dan seru wkwk. Wdyt about this chapter? Setelah ini baru akan banyak masukin bagian-bagian Sayaka sama Riku. Pengenalan kan juga penting.. hehehe (maap ya kalo perkenalannya kelamaan :p)

Minta tolong Reviewnya, ya kawan-kawan sekaliaan.. thankyou! :D

INFO: Berhubung gue Kristen, Tanggal 20 Desember - 3 Januari gue bersama dgn keluarga gue (yang sangat gaul) mau liburan nih.. Jadi bakalan hiatus 2 minggu. Sori ya, lama gak natalan soalnya hehehe. Diharapkan menunggu dengan sabar..

Thanks once again!


	4. 3 Days

GOMENASAI KARENA SANGAT TELAT NGE-UPLOAD!

Mudah-mudahan upload 2 chap sekaligus ini bisa menebus segala dosa saya :'')

Comment Replies:

Yuki Kineshi: wakakaka santai aja Yuki-chan, kita kan kembar :3 iya, itu kreativitas kawan-kawan Enma kita yang super gila *digeplak Mizumachi*. Suzuna itu disana untuk menghangatkan hati sena 3 #loh. Yah namanya aja kalah sama cewe, pasti harga dirinya itu sempet retak dikit, dan itu membuat Riku brain-freeze wakakaka =D wuitss Riku sekarang udah lumayan tinggi lho (dibandingin yang dulu), kan sekarang umurnya udah 19 tahun B) Yah biasalah, kalo Riku ga narsis ga asik rasanya x) #apasih

LalaNur Aprilia : kalo di dunia nyata ngga ada yang namanya rambut cokelat sama biru, jadi gue ganti aja warnanya jadi item biar gawl #loh B) Eits, unsui udah punya pacar tuh, dikenalin sama Agon (tiba-tiba dapet ide brillian buat bikin omake) x)

Thankyou for the comments! I will try to do my even-better best! xD mnta tolong di review terus supaya aku bisa nge-fix kesalahanku yaa, thankyou :3

* * *

The Girl with Golden Legs  
3 Days  
By: DarkSnowX

Eyeshield 21  
By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Syut!

Tak!

Syut!

Tak!

Suara lembut dari bola kesayangan Riku yang terus ia lempar dan tangkap selalu berhasil menenangkan pikirannya. Lempar. Tangkap. Lempar. Tangkap. Sambil berbaring di ranjangnya, ia terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang.

Ukuran bola itu hanya segenggam tangan Riku, terbuat dari spons lembut berwarna kuning. Bola itu sangat ringan, seperti bola mainan anjing, namun mengeluarkan suara "Tak!" lembut yang dapat menenangkan semua orang, terlebih Riku. Warna bola itu sudah kusam. Mungkin tangan Riku yang selalu berkeringat melunturkan warnanya?

Sambil terus melakukan kegiatan yang sama, Riku mulai berpikir.

"_Tomohachi Sayaka. Si Gadis Bodoh yang memiliki kaki emas._" Pikirnya. "_Kira-kira bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengajak gadis bodoh itu ke klub American Football?_"

Bola kuning itu melambung semakin tinggi dan mengeluarkan suara yang semakin keras namun lembut.

Kenapa Riku melakukan kegiatan ini? Mudah saja. Sekarang adalah hari pertama dari batas waktu tiga hari yang diberikan oleh Mizumachi kemarin. Setiap jam yang berlalu membuatnya semakin panik, karena ia sampai sekarang belum berhasil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk mengajak Sayaka datang ke klub American Football.

"_Tenang, Riku.. Tenang.. Kau tidak akan mungkin menjadi pesuruh sampai dua minggu depan. Kau pasti bisa membawa gadis bodoh itu ke klub American Football._" Pikirnya lagi. "_Ingat-ingat kembali saat kau berbicara dengannya.. Pikirkan bagaimana karakternya, dan gunakan diplomasi yang pas untuknya._."

Riku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Ia menutup matanya.

Tiba-tiba..

TING!

Seolah mendapat pencerahan, mata Riku mendadak terbuka dan ia pun berhenti melakukan kegiatan lempar tangkapnya itu.

"Itu dia! Telepon genggam!" kata Riku yang teringat kalau Sayaka pernah menyimpan nomor teleponnya di telepon genggamnya. Segera saja ia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan membuka menu Phonebook.

**Search: Sayaka**

_**No Result**_

**Search: Tomohachi**

_**No Result**_

**Sarch: Say**

_**No Result**_

**Search: Tom**

_**No Result**_

Untuk yang keempat kalinya, Riku gagal mendapatkan nama Sayaka di telepon genggamnya.

"_Ini aneh sekali_." Pikir Riku. Riku ingat benar Sayaka pernah menyimpan nomor teleponnya [Sayaka] di telepon genggamnya. "_Atau jangan-jangan gadis bodoh itu tidak tahu cara menyimpan nomor telepon dengan benar?_"

Riku menekan tombol 'Back'.

"_Orang yang tidak bisa membedakan perumahan dengan blok kemungkinan besar juga tidak bisa menyimpan nomor telepon dengan benar.._" pikirnya lagi. Ia lalu menekan icon 'Search' (Snow's Note: HPnya Riku BB Orlando) dan sekali lagi mengetik nama-nama yang sama. Dengan sabar Riku menunggu hasil pencarian yang sangat, sangat lama. Maklum, aplikasi di telepon genggamnya terhitung banyak.

Nihil. No result.

"AAH! KENAPA JADI BEGINII?!" teriak Riku kesal sambl membanting telepon genggamnya ke kasur. Ia benar-benar kesal atas 'kebodohan' Smartphone-nya. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sudah menunggu lama, tapi hasil yang keluar benar-benar tidak memuaskan. Ini terjadi bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan kali ini ia sudah benar-benar bisa menahan diri. Begitu keras Riku membanting telepon genggamnya, telepon itu pun terpental tinggi sekali sampai mengenai langit-langit kamar Riku.

TUING!

DAK!

BRAK! PRAK!

Suara pertama adalah suara telepon genggam Riku yang terpental sampai ke langit-langit kamarnya, suara kedua untuk suara telepon genggam Riku yang mengenai langit-langit, suara ketiga untuk suara telepon genggam yang terbanting sangat keras ke lantai kayu kamar Riku dengan posisi layar menghadap lantai, dan suara terakhir untuk suara layar yang pecah, dalam arti sebenarnya.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Riku tertegun sambil menatap telepon genggamnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Selain layarnya yang pecah, di beberapa bagian casing telepon genggamnya terlihat seperti kaca yang baru ditembak dengan peluru, baterainya terlempar setengah meter dari posisi telepon genggam Riku.

Dengan tangan gemetar Riku memungut telepon genggamnya.

Riku bergumam. "Gawat.. Ibu pasti akan—"

CKLEK!

Pintu mendadak terbuka dengan kasar. Seorang ibu-ibu yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Riku masuk sambil membawa sendok sup.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini sebenarnya?!" Tanya Ibu Riku yang memang sudah sangat kesal dengan keributan yang sudah dibuat oleh Riku sejak tadi.

Segera saja Ibu Riku melihat telepon genggam Riku yang tak berbentuk.

"Itu, jangan-jangan.." katanya.

Riku hanya bisa membalas perkataan ibunya dengan tawa yang lemas.

**-oOo-**

Hari kedua.

TRING! TING! TING!

Suara Nokia Tune yang khas dari Nokia 3310 Riku mengisi seluruh kamarnya. Benar. Nokia 3310.

Riku (yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas kasur dengan posisi badan menghadap lantai dan wajah dibenamkan di bantal) meraba-raba meja kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya, mencoba mematikan alarm itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia mengambil telepon genggam barunya dan mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba melihat jam yang tertera disana.

07.15

"Nggh.." geram Riku dengan malas.

"_15 menit sebelum jam kuliah dimulai.._" Pikir Riku yang bahkan terlalu malas untuk berbicara.

TRING! TING! TING!

Alarm telepon genggamnya yang memang masih menyala terus berbunyi. Kali ini, alarm itu sudah benar2 mengusik ketenangan Riku.

"Baiklah, baiik! Aku akan pergi ke sekolah sekarang!" Seru Riku dengan kesal sambil menekan pilihan 'Stop' kuat-kuat. Baru kali ini ada suara alarm yang benar2 bisa menaklukkan seorang Riku, selain suara alarm alami (baca: suara Ibu Riku memukul panci tuanya dengan sendok sup)

Kaitani Riku bangkit berdiri dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan empuk dengan malas sambil mengerjap2kan matanya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, ia sudah berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi dengan t-shirt putih polos yang ditutupi oleh jaket jins coklat pasir dan celana panjang jins biru mudah, tak lupa ia menenteng tas kuliahnya yang bermotif tentara dengan warna hitam-coklat di punggungnya. Dengan penampilan serba jins ini, Riku terlihat seperti seorang koboi, yang memang sesuai dengan seleranya.

Ia mengambil Nokia 3310-nya yang ia masukkan di sakunya beberapa detik yang lalu, memeriksa jamnya.

7.18

"Baiklah, waktunya berangkat." Kata Riku pada dirinya sendiri.

**-oOo-**

Riku tidak butuh waktu lebih dari 8 menit untuk sampai kesekolah. Dengan kecepatan 90-100 km/jam dan terkadang 130 km/jam motornya melaju di jalanan bagai seekor kuda liar yang selalu berusaha untuk berlari secepat kilat apapun rintangan yang menghadangnya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu efek dari kecanduan menggunakan 'jurus' Rodeo Drive-nya?

Seperti biasanya, Riku yang selalu memarkir motornya di pojok kanan deret pertama. Ia pun segera berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke kelas pertamanya, dan menjalani rutinitas biasa.

Jauh di dalam benaknya, ia tahu, kalau ia sangat amat berharap dapat bertemu Sayaka di salah satu kelas yang diambilnya hari ini.

Keberuntungan memang sedang tidak berada di pihak Riku, hari ini tidak sekalipun ia melihat mahasiswi berambut pirang bermata biru itu. Setelah banyak bertanya kepada mahasiswi-mahasiswi perempuan yang ia kenal, ternyata tidak satupun yang mengenal Sayaka atau bahkan mengetahui siapa gadis yang bernama Sayaka.

"Sial!" Umpat Riku sambil duduk diatas motornya. "Ini sudah hari kedua dan sampai sekarang pun aku belum menemukan gadis bodoh itu! Gh!" Ia sedikit menggeram karena kesal sambil memukul speedometer motornya.

Tangannya lalu masuk ke saku celana jinsnya, mencoba memeriksa waktu yang tertera di Nokia 3310nya. Untuk sekilas terlintas perkataan ibunya saat ibunya pertama kali melihat BlackBerry Orlandonya hancur berkeping-keping.

"_KAITANI RIKU! IBU DAN AYAHMU SUDAH BEKERJA MEMBANTING TULANG UNTUK MEMBELI SEGALA KEPERLUAN KULIAHMU, TERMASUK TELEPON GENGGAM__MU YANG__ HARGA__NYA__ 9333 YEN__ ITU__, __YANG DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU HANCURKAN__!_"

Kira-kira seperti itulah.

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba fokus kepada masalah yang lebih penting daripada hal2 yang mengganggu pikirannya itu.

17.00

"_Sudah cukup larut.._" Pikirnya dalam hati.

Lalu timbul suatu gagasan dalam benak Riku, suatu gagasan yang cemerlang, namun juga gila, dan agak memalukan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Serunya dengan semangat, tanda membulatkan tekad. "Aku akan menunggu disini sampai Sayaka keluar! Kalau Sayaka tidak keluar juga, maka aku akan pergi ke rumahnya dan mencari gadis bodoh itu!"

Dan ia pun melakukan yang dikatakannya sambil sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

**-oOo-**

TingTong! TingTong!

Suara bel berbunyi.

Disinilah Kaitani Riku sekarang. Di depan pagar rumah Tomohachi Sayaka. Dari luar sini, terlihat bahwa rumah Sayaka tidak jauh berbeda dari rumahnya sendiri, bertingkat dua, berpagar pendek yang berwarna merah, terhimpit diantara rumah-rumah lain dalam perumahan yang sama dengan tampilan tak jauh berbeda, memiliki taman indah yang membeku, memancarkan keceriaan yang membuat siapapun yang tinggal di dalamnya sangat betah karenanya, semua hal yang begitu serupa dengan rumahnya sendiri membuat Riku merasa seperti anak yang baru saja pulang, dan bukannya seseorang yang bertamu ke rumah orang lain.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu dibuka. Sinar kehangatan terpancar dari dalam rumah Sayaka saat seorang ibu-ibu berwajah penyayang dengan rambut pendek yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan membuka pintu. Ia memicingkan mata hitamnya sambil melirik Riku. Entah pandangannya itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang terheran-heran atau ia hanya mencoba melihat sosok Riku dengan lebih jelas.

"Sayaka? Apakah itu kau?" Tanya wanita itu sambil berlari kearah Riku. Kunci pintu pagar sudah ia kantongi dan ia siap membuka pagar kapan saja.

"A-ah.. Bukan, nyonya.." Jawab Riku dengan agak gelagapan. Ia khawatir orang ini akan menuduh Riku yang tidak-tidak.

Wanita itu, yang sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Riku sekali lagi memicingkan matanya. Mungkin wanita itu menderita rabun jauh ato sejenisnya?

"Oh! Ternyata kekasih Sayaka! Ayo masuk, masuk! Kau pasti merasa sangat kedinginan!" Kata wanita itu sambil membuka pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

**-oOo-**

Bagian dalam rumah itu tak jauh berbeda dari tampilan luarnya yang memancarkan aura keceriaan. Bentuk rumah itu memanjang ke belakang, dan kebanyakan dinding di cat dengan warna-warna ceria seperti kuning, oranye, dan krem. Bahkan ada beberapa dinding di ruang tamu dan di ruang makan yang diberi tambahan gambar bunga berwarna merah yang sepertinya digambar dengan cat air, seolah-olah mendeskripsikan karakter sang pembuatnya yang tidak pernah berhenti tertawa. Rumah itu tidak besar, hanya rumah bertingkat dua yang sederhana, namun entah kenapa Riku merasa sangat betah berada di rumah ini.

Riku melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti wanita tadi menuju ruang tamu yang hanya beberapa langkah didepan ruang-lepas-sepatu. Ia dapat mendengar suara televisi yang menayangkan infotainment-tayangan kesukaan para ibu-ibu, yang berasal dari ruang tamu. Wanita itu mengajak Riku duduk di salah satu sofa kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut sementara wanita itu sendiri duduk di sofa besar yang terletak ditengah ruangan tak jauh dari Riku.

Sambil duduk menghadap coffee table yang memang ada di depannya, wanita itu mengambil remote TV dan mematikkan TVnya, tanda akan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi.." Kata wanita itu. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan tawa. "Kalian sudah berapa lama?"

"A-ah! Bukan, bukan! Saya bukan pacarnya!" Kata Riku dengan sangat gelagapan. "_Kenapa semua orang selalu menduga aku ini pacar Sayaka?_" Pikirnya dalam hati dengan kesal.

"Lho? Bukan ya? Bukankah kau laki-laki yang sering mengantar Sayaka ke rumah? Dan juga laki-laki yang mengantar Sayaka ke Universitas Enma? Sayaka sering bercerita tentang dirimu dan rambut putihmu yang khas itu, Kaitani Riku." Kata wanita itu. "Ah! Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kisaki Mai, Bibi Sayaka. Kalau kau heran kenapa aku sangat tidak mirip dengan Sayaka, inilah alasannya."

Riku (yang sudah memiliki firasat bahwa Bibi Mai akan mendominasi perbincangan mereka) hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"_Bibi? Tidakkah Sayaka punya ibu? Dari fisik gadis bodoh itu, terlihat jelas bahwa ia bukan orang Jepang. Mestinya salah satu dari orang tuanya adalah keturunan Eropa atau Amerika. Mungkin orangtuanya yang mengirimnya dari tempat asalnya ke Jepang untuk mendapatkan pendidikan?_"

"Kalau kau sekarang sedang berpikir orangtuanya mengirimnya ke Jepang demi tujuan pendidikan, maka kau salah besar." Kata Bibi Mai yang lalu terdiam. "Oh kasihan anak itu, ia kehilangan ibunya saat ia dilahirkan, dan ia kehilangan ayahnya dua bulan lalu. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pindah ke Jepang dan tinggal bersamaku, yang merupakan anggota keluarga terakhirnya. Setidaknya anggota keluarga terakhir yang bisa mengurusnya. Ia memang memiliki satu kakak sepupu yang juga sangat dekat dengannya, anak dari kakak laki-lakiku, paman Sayaka, namun anak itu.. Kalau boleh digambarkan dengan kata-kata.. Kurang waras, jenius, gila, bagai iblis, kasar, penipu, picik, dan sebagainya. Namun sosoknya di depan Sayaka berubah total menjadi seorang kakak laki-laki yang menyayanginya. Sebenarnya anak itu bisa dipercaya dalam hal menjaga Sayaka, namun usia itu yang menjadi masalah. Anak itu tinggal sendiri, jadi jika Sayaka memang harus tinggal bersama anak itu, aku khawatir publik akan mengira yang tidak-tidak karenanya. Oh hidup Sayaka memang sangat rumit. Saat ini ia harus menafkahi dirinya sendiri dengan beban dan tanggung jawab yang besar."

"... _Beban dan tanggung jawab yang besar?_" Pikir Riku dalam hati.

"Kalau bukan karena kakak sepupunya itu, dia mungkin sudah harus putus kuliah dan langsung bekerja karenanya." Kata Bibi Mai lagi. "Aku khawatir mimpinya tak bisa tercapai.."

Hening. Sepertinya Bibi Mai tenggelam ke dalam kesedihan yang begitu dalam hingga tidak memiliki kata-kata yang cukup baik untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Ah! Aku sudah berbicara terlalu banyak! Maafkan aku! Aku ini orangnya memang sangat cerewet!" Seru Bibi Mai sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia tertawa sedikit. "Jadi tujuan Riku kemari adalah..?"

Setelah akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara, Riku pun menjawab "Saya ingin mengundang Sayaka untuk masuk ke klub American Footbal. Atau setidaknya hanya melihat-lihat klub saja." Dengan ekspresi yang mantap.

Bibi Mai sekali lagi terdiam.

"American Footbal?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lagi-lagi olahraga itu. Kenapa ya Sayaka senang sekali melibatkan diri dengan olahraga itu?"

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi kali ini Sayaka tidak melibatkan dirinya. Kali ini saya, wakil dari pihak klub, secara langsung telah melihat bakat dari keponakan anda-"

"Sudah cukup, Riku, aku sudah tau tentang bakatnya bermain American Football dan percayalah, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghalangi niatnya bermain olahraga itu." Kata Bibi Mai sambil sedikit menunduk. Anehnya, ia sedang tersenyum. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kesedihan, namun juga kebahagiaan.

Suasana menjadi sedikit muram dan sekali lagi keheningan mengisi ruangan.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Primadona Notre Dame-begitulah kawan-kawan Sayaka memanggilnya saat ia masih di Notre Dame dulu. Sebentar lagi sang Primadona itu pasti pulang. Ia mungkin sedang bermain American Football dengan kakak sepupunya sekarang. Fufu.." Katanya sambil sedikit tertawa.

Riku yang kurang menangkap perkataan Bibi Mai pun hanya tertawa kecil. Otaknya kini memproses ulang kata-kata Bibi Mai yang paling mengganggu pikirannya.

"_Notre Dame..?_" Pikir Riku. "_Dimana ya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu..?_"

"Hmm.. Dimana ya anak itu? Seharusnya ia sudah tiba 15 menit yang lalu.." Kata Bibi Mai lagi. Terlihat kalau ia sudah mulai gelisah.

TING!

Otak Riku kembali berjalan dengan lancar. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat terkejut.

"_Notre Dame? Notre Dame yang ITU?!_"

Bibi Mai yang segera dapat membaca arti dari ekspresi wajah Riku pun angkat bicara. "Ahahaha, sudah kuduga kau pasti terkejut!"

BRAK!

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka dengan kasar.

"Bibi Mai~! Aku pulang! Maaf aku tidak membunyikan bel, sudah sangat larut dan aku menggigil kedinginan, jadi kupanjat saja pagarnya seperti biasa!" Seru suara seorang gadis ceria bermasalah yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Riku. Sayaka. Sosok itu dengan cepat melepaskan sepatunya dan pergi ke arah ruang makan kecil yang hanya beberapa langkah dibelakang ruang tamu (Author's note: antara ruang makan+dapur gak ada sekat. Jadi ruang tamu itu juga berfungsi sebagai tempat cemil-cemil sambil nonton TV, terus kita bisa langsung nonton TV dari ruang makan) tanpa sedikitpun merasakan kehadiran Riku.

Gadis itu berlari menuju kulkas dan mengambil banyak sekali makanan. Di saat ia membalik badannya, saat itulah ia melihat Riku.

GRUSAK! KLONTANG! BRUGH!

Seketika itu juga ia menjatuhkan makanan sekaligus beberapa minuman kaleng yang tadi ia ambil.

"Kau.." Kata gadis itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini?"

**-oOo-**

"Jadi begitu.." Kata Sayaka pada Riku setelah mendengar penjelasan panjangnya. Ia sekarang menggantikan posisi Bibi Mai (sekarang sedang berbaring-baring di kamarnya sambil tertawa jahil) yang tadinya duduk di sofa besar.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hati Sayaka sendiri, Sayaka sekarang sedang tersenyum senang penuh kemenangan. Ia membayangkan dirinya sebagai putri yang dinantikan selama bertahun-tahun (baca: dua setengah jam) oleh pangeran berkuda putihnya, Kaitani Riku. Gadis manapun pasti senang kalau dinantikan oleh laki-laki tampan dengan mata hijau tegas yang begitu cepat membuat hati wanita meleleh seperti Riku.

Riku yang sesungguhnya dari tadi diam-diam memperhatikan Sayaka dengan tatapan '_Orang seperti ini kenapa bisa sampai kuliah di Universitas Notre Dame yang terkenal dengan klub American Football-nya itu?_' Hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Sayaka. Ia seolah tidak memperdulikan keputusan Sayaka dan lebih fokus kepada masalah Notre Dame ini.

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tanya Sayaka yang semenjak tadi sudah merasa terganggu dan sedikit gugup karena Riku terus memperhatikannya dengan wajah mesum yang aneh. Setidaknya wajah yang diyakini Sayaka sebagai wajah yang mesum.

"A-ah.. Tidak.." Jawab Riku. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa berkata "_Aku masih belum percaya gadis bodoh sepertimu bisa masuk Notre Dame!_"

Sayaka menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya rahasiaku sudah terbongkar berkat Bibi Mai yang cerewet itu." Katanya. "Dalam sekali lihat saja aku sudah bisa melihat kalau kau ragu aku ini mantan mahasiswi Notre Dame, Riku."

Malu karena pikirannya terbaca, Riku hanya mampu tertawa kecil.

"Terserah kalau kau mau percaya atau tidak, akan lebih baik kalau kau tidak percaya, sih.." Seru Sayaka dengan wajah yang menunjukkan kalau ia sebenarnya merasa sedikit terganggu.

Untuk beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening dan tegang. Sayaka menudukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya, seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras.

"Baiklah," kata Sayaka akhirnya. "Aku akan bergabung dalam Enma Fires mulai besok."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Riku dengan semangat. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata mengajak Sayaka masuk ke klub American Football adalah suatu hal yang mudah.

"Dengan satu syarat." Lanjut Sayaka lagi.

"Syarat apa?"

"Jangan pernah beritahu siapapun kalau aku ini adalah mahasiswi lulusan Notre Dame kecuali kalau ada yang bertanya. Aku tidak mau dijuluki sebagai Primadona Notre Dame. Menjijikkan." Kata Sayaka dengan ketus.

"Baiklah, itu hal mudah." Kata Riku dengan senyum yang menunjukkan ketenangan karena syarat yang diajukan Sayaka tidaklah sulit. Setidaknya ia tidak disuruh untuk lari keliling perumahan di malam yang dingin ini, atau membersihkan rumahnya, atau hal-hal lain yang lebih ekstrem.

Melihat senyum tenang yang dipancarkan oleh Riku, Sayaka sedikit tersipu.

**~END**

* * *

Bingung nih mau ngasi ending apa.

Yang pasti: GOMENASAI KARENA GUE TELAT BANGET NGE-UPDATE!

Thankyou for reading and please review, thankyou! :D


	5. American Football Club

Since aku langsung nge upload dua chapter sekaligus, untuk yang satu ini ngga ada comment replies yaa!

Enjoy! Please review, kritikan diterima! =D

* * *

American Football Club  
The Girl with the Golden Legs  
By: DarkSnowX

Eyeshield 21  
By: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Hari itu cerah, tidak terlalu dingin juga, suatu hari yang baik untuk memulai aktivitas olahraga. Sekarang, tepat di depan ruang klub American Football, Kaitani Riku dan Tomohachi Sayaka sedang berdiri. Kemeja jins warna hijau tua dan kaus putih polos, serta jins warna hitam membuat Riku terlihat sangat tampan dan berwibawa hari ini. Sementara itu Sayaka sendiri, yang hanya mengenakan sweater turtleneck berwarna hijau tua dengan garis zigzag warna merah, serta rok pendek kotak-kotak merah yang manis, membuat Sayaka terlihat sangat menawan. Riku pun sampai agak berdebar hanya dengan berjalan berdua dengan Sayaka.

Ruang klub itu terletak di sayap timur Universitas Enma. Lantai satu dari gedung sayap timur merupakan tempat semua ruang klub berada, dan kebetulan sekali tepat di depan ruang klub American Football terhampar sebuah lorong yang panjang yang menyambungkan Sayap Timur dengan lobby, tempat Sayaka dulu mengambil denah Universitas yang benar-benar besar itu.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Mizumachi." Kata Riku pada Sayaka.

"Mizumachi?" Tanya Sayaka pada Riku, namun sebelum Riku sempat mendengar pertanyaan Sayaka, ia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan terlebih dahulu.

Dan disinilah Sayaka, masih di depan ruang klub American Football, mencoba mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Riku dan orang bernama Mizumachi itu.

Tak lebih dari dua menit, seketika itu juga terdengar suara "Oooh! Benarkah?" Yang ceria dan dengat sedikit tawa 'nishishishi' yang khas.

"Semuanya! Ayo berkumpul!" Seru seseorang dari dalam ruangan American Football.

Lalu..

GRUDUK! GRUDUK! GRUDUK!

Seketika itu juga Sayaka mendengar suara gemuruh langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam ruang klub American Football. Sepertinya langkah kaki itu datang dari belakang klub itu sendiri.

"_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana?_" Pikir Sayaka.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang klub mendadak terbuka. Riku melangkah keluar dari ruang klub.

"Masuklah." Sambutnya dengan ramah. "Semuanya sudah berkumpul di dalam."

"B-baik.." Kata Sayaka dengan gugup. Jantungnya sangat berdebar. Wajar saja, semenjak tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia belum pernah merasakan lagi perasaan menjadi seorang 'anak baru'. Sebelumnya, ia selalu menjadi seseorang yang dianggap senior dan bahkan para kakak kelas di klub American Football lamanya sangat menghormatinya.

Sayaka melangkah masuk ke ruang klub. Ruang klub itu cukup luas untuk memuat 30an orang, namun entah kenapa banyak sekali kardus-kardus yang diletakkan di pinggir-pinggir ruangan, membuat ruangan terkesan sempit. Dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat didepan sekumpulan orang yang duduk membentuk setengah lingkaran tepat didepannya, menatapnya dengan wajah sangat ingin tahu, seolah-olah ini kali pertamanya mereka melihat manusia.

Namun, dari sekumpulan itu, hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang memakai seragam Enma Fires dengan nomor punggung 21 yang duduk di ujung kanan ruangan.

"_Laki-laki dengan nomor 21 itu.. Dimana aku pernah melihatnya, ya?_" Pikir Sayaka dalam hati sambil terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu.

"Dan inilah dia, gadis yang waktu itu aku ceritakan kepada kalian. Anggota baru Enma Fires kita." Kata Riku kepada laki-laki jangkung berambut pirang yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Sayaka dan dirinya.

"Ah! Kalau kalian berdiri berdampingan rasanya pas sekali!" Seru Mizumachi dengan riang. Mendengar ini wajah Sayaka dan Riku langsung memerah.

"Hentikan percakapan-percakapan yang tidak perlu ini, Mizumachi." Kata Riku tegas sambil menendang kaki Mizumachi.

"Nishishishi, baiklah kalau itu maumu." Balas Mizumachi dengan sangat riang. "Kalau begitu, seperti biasanya saja. Kita lakukan perkenalan! Tomohacchan, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Tomohacchan? Nama konyol macam apa itu?" Bisik Sayaka sambil sedikit melirik Riku. Riku hanya membalas dengan tatapan 'jangan-tanya-padaku' dan menaikkan bahunya. Sayaka lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan julukan aneh itu. Setelah akhirnya kepercayaan dirinya kembali, ia pun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Tomohachi Sayaka, semester tiga, jurusan komputer. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Tak lupa Sayaka menambahkan senyuman yang manis di kata-kata terakhirnya. Ia dengan sukses menghipnotis seluruh isi ruangan. Semua laki-laki tersentuh akan kemanisannya (termasuk Riku) dan segera saja Suzuna dapat melihat kalau orang-orang seperti Sayaka ini sangat cocok dengannya.

"Oohh! Kesan pertama yang sangat bagus, Tomohacchan!" Seru Mizumachi dengan semangat, ia sampai melakukan standing applause. "Lihat 'kan, Riku? Dia manis sekali, 'kan?"

"Dari pada berceloteh tentang hal-hal tidak penting, lebih baik kalau kita segera memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing pada Sayaka lalu melanjutkan latihan." Balas Riku yang masih sedikit tersipu. Ia sekali lagi menendang Mizumachi.

"Ah! Barusan Riku memanggil Tomohacchan dengan nama depannya! Mereka sudah pacaran rupanya!" Seru gadis berambut biru yang duduk tepat ditengah semua laki-laki yang berkeringat itu. Entah kenapa beberapa helai rambutnya naik tinggi membentuk suatu antena.

_"_Kami tidak pernah pacaran!" Seru Sayaka dan Riku bersamaan. Mereka berdua lalu saling lirik dan saling mempertanyakan kebetulan yang aneh itu. Seketika itu juga semua orang di dalam ruangan segera melirik Riku dengan tatapan curiga yang jahil.

"Namaku Kaitani Riku, semester tiga jurusan komputer, posisi Running Back merangkap Safety." Seru Riku dengan tegas. Berusaha mengganti topik, sekaligus mengatasi kegugupan yang menyerangnya.

"Nishishishi, usaha yang bagus Riku!" Seru Mizumachi. Namun tendangan ketiga Riku yang cukup keras membuat Mizumachi berhenti bercanda.

"Baiklah, Baiklah.. Mizumachi Kengo, semester keempat jurusan kedokteran, posisi defense dan offense lineman!" Seru Mizumachi dengan bangga.

Tiba-tiba semua orang di ruangan itu menatap Mizumachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jurusan.. Kedokteran?" Tanya laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah Mizumachi. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia adalah tipe orang yang kaku.

"Tentu saja aku jurusan kedokteran! Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Mizumachi kesal

"T-tapi.. Untuk Mizumachi-nii.. Tidakkah itu sedikit agak.. Eh.. Mustahil?" Tanya anak itu dengan hati-hati. Jelas ia takut sekali dimarahi. Terlihat semua orang (selain Sayaka) diruangan itu mengangguk, tanda setuju dengan apa yang anak itu katakan.

"Dasar bodoh!" Seru Miizumachi. Dan seketika itu juga-PLETAK! Ia memukul anak itu. "Ayahku dan Ibuku, keduanya dokter terkenal! Aku juga ingin jadi seperti mereka!"

"Aduh! Ma-ma-maaf, Mizumachi-nii!" Anak itu merintih kesakitan.

"Huh, dasar! Meremehkan orang saja bisanya!" Kata Mizumachi dengan tatapan kesal. "Cepat perkenalkan dirimu, Chuubou!"

"B-b-baik!" Seru Chuubou dengan kaku sambil langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Namaku Nakabo Akira, teman-teman memanggilku Chuubou, semester kedua, jurusan kedokteran, posisi Lineman! Alasanku masuk klub American Football Enma adalah karena aku sangat mengidolakan kak Sena dan aku ingin sekali lagi bermain bersamanya seperti saat-"

"Cukup, Chuubou. Cukup." Kata laki-laki berwajah mirip monyet yang duduk di sebelah Chuubou.

"A-ah! Maaf, Monta-nii.." Chuubou langsung duduk kembali dengan perasaan agak malu atas kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sena..?" Sayaka berkata tanpa sadar sambil menatap laki-laki dengan nomor punggung 21 itu. Ternyata, semenjak tadi laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya juga.

Situasi berubah menjadi hening.

"Apa katamu barusan, Sayaka?" Tanya Riku pada Sayaka.

"Sena.." Sayaka berkata lagi, ia seolah tidak asing dengan nama itu.

"Sena? Oh ya, dia laki-laki bernomor punggung 21 yang duduk disana. Dia orang yang disebut Chuubou tadi." Kata Riku lagi.

"Kobayakawa.. Sena..?" Kali ini Sayaka berkata sambil menunjuk Sena, yang terlihat sedang mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu.

"Eh.. Samantha-chan..?" Tanya Sena balik. Lalu beberapa detik setelah itu mereka berdua meneriakkan 'Aah!' Sambil saling menunjuk, tanda teringat oleh hal-hal di masalalu.

Semua orang terheran-heran, dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah saling bercakap-cakap dengan bahasa Inggris. Benar, setengah bulan di Notre Dame membuat Sena menjadi semakin lancar berbahasa Inggris, walau kadang masih tidak terlalu lancar.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Aku tidak mengerti alur cerita dari semua ini." Kata Riku tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau bisa mengenal Sena sementara kau pernah bilang padaku kalau di Universitas ini, hanya aku orang yang kau kenal."

"Ah.. Itu.." Sayaka angkat bicara, namun malu untuk melanjutkan. Sena melirik Sayaka dengan tatapan 'boleh aku beritahu pada mereka?' Dan Sayaka hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kami bertemu di Notre Dame. Samantha-chan, yang sekarang kita kenal sebagai Sayaka, merupakan orang satu-satunya yang kukenal di SMA itu selain Clifford, Tatanka, dan Mr. Don." Kata Sena dengan senyum bangga. Sayaka hanya mengangguk.

"APAAA?! NOTRE DAME YANG ITU?" Seru semua orang yang ada diruangan itu (kecuali Riku yang memang sudah tahu, dan tentu saja Sena dan Sayaka tidak termasuk).

"Benar. Walaupun nama asliku adalah Tomohachi Sayaka, namun sehari-hari ayah memanggilku 'Samantha', untuk mengingatkanku kalau sebenarnya aku ini masih memiliki darah Amerika yang kuat. Jadi, sehari-hari aku dipanggil Samantha. Hari-hari Sena di Amerika merupakan hari-hari yang menyenangkan bagiku. Dengan bantuan Sena saat itu aku jadi bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan baik, meskipun kadang salah, dan bahasa Inggris Sena juga menjadi semakin baik." Sayaka tersenyum manis. "Namun, Sena hanya berada setengah bulan di Notre Dame, lalu ia kembali menjalani rutinitas biasa di Deimon. Setelah itu aku tidak dapat menghubunginya, dan kesibukanku juga membuatku hampir lupa dengan Sena, hahaha."

"Riku, kau memang tidak salah memilih orang." Kata Sena. "Primadona Notre Dame, begitulah orang-orang menjuluki Sayaka." Sena sedikit tertawa.

"Diam Sena, kau tau aku benci julukan itu." Kata Sayaka dengan kesal.

Keakraban antara Sayaka dan Sena yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba membuat semua orang di ruangan terdiam dan menatap mereka berdua dengan terheran-heran.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita selesaikan saja perkenalan ini dulu. Kita sudah membuang-buang waktu latihan pagi kita yang berharga."Riku akhirnya angkat bicara.

Akhirnya laki-laki berwajah mirip monyet yang duduk disebelah Chuubou mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Raimon Taro, panggil aku Monta. Mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan ekonomi. Posisi, Wide Receiver merangkap Corner Back! Cita-citaku adalah untuk menjadi Receiver terhebat dunia!"

"Wah, kata-kata yang bagus." Kata Sayaka dengan suara kecil.

"Taki Suzuna, semester ketiga jurusan ekonomi. Aku kapten tim cheerleader disini, senang berkenalan denganmu." Gadis berambut biru yang bernama Suzuna itu tersenyum manis. Sayaka membalas senyuman Suzuna dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis. Diam-diam Riku sedikit terkejut karena Sayaka ternyata bisa terlihat semanis ini.

"Kurita Ryokan, semester keempat jurusan kedokteran. Posisi Offense Lineman sekaligus Defense Lineman! Salam kenal!" Kata laki-laki gendut yang sangat periang itu.

"_Tampaknya yang satu ini sangat mudah untuk diajak berbicara._" Pikir Sayaka dalam hati.

"Kongo Unsui, semester keempat jurusan kedokteran. Posisi Quarterback merangkap Safety." Kata laki-laki botak yang sikapnya sangat formal.

"_Ia terlihat seperti orang yang berpendidikan, tidak seperti anggota klub lainnya._" Pikir Sayaka sambil sedikit bernafas lega."_Sungguh, sebenarnya bagaimana klub ini bisa bertahan dengan begitu banyak orang bodoh didalamnya?_"

Sayaka melirik Mizumachi.

"_Terutama yang satu itu._" Pikirnya lagi.

"Hacchi!" Mizumachi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bersin. "Sial, lagi-lagi ada yang membicarakan aku!" Gumamnya kesal.

Tanpa menghiraukan Mizumachi, laki-laki berambut hitam naik jangkung langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menyisir rambut.

"Salam kenal! Aku Sasaki Kotaro! Kicker paling smart dengan akurasi 99%! Semester keempat, jurusan ekonomi!" Kata orang itu sambil terus menyisir rambutnya dan akhirnya duduk kembali.

"_Whoa. Aku mencium banyak sekali bau orang bodoh yang jauh lebih berbahaya dari bauku sendiri._" Pikirnya Sayaka yang lalu tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tomohacchan belum memberitahu posisinya!" Seru Monta dengan gaya guru yang sedang mengoreksi muridnya.

"Ah, benar." Seketika itu juga lamunan Sayaka pudar. "Posisiku Running Back dan Safety. Kalau sekedar menangkap short pass, aku masih bisa melakukannya." Kata Sayaka lagi.

Plak! Plak!

Mizumachi menepukkan tangannya, dan semua orang di dalam ruangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke sumber suara itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, acara pengenalan sudah selesai. Sekarang, mari kita mulai latihan pagi dengan semangaat!" Kata Mizumachi dengan ceria.

Semua orang mengangguk dengan semangat. Dengan cepat kerumunan orang itu menghilang. Sebagian pergi ke ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian, sebagiannya lagi langsung pergi ke lapangan karena sudah memakai seragam Enma Fires. Hanya Suzuna dan Sayaka yang tetap berada di 'gathering room'-begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

"Nah, sekarang." Kata Suzuna-chan yang dari tadi terus duduk di kursinya. "Ayo kita cari baju yang pas untukmu" Suzuna lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong nomor punggungmu berapa?" Tanya Suzuna pada Sayaka.

"38." Jawab Sayaka dengan kaku, tanda gugup. Yah, ia memang butuh waktu membiasakan diri dengan lingkungan barunya ini.

Suzuna tertawa kecil.

"Yaa~! Tidak usah terlalu Sayaka-chan. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu kok!" Katanya sambil mencari-cari baju di beberapa kardus dekat pintu ke arah ruang loker. "Silahkan duduk dan tunggu sebentar~!"

Sayaka pun mengikuti instruksi Suzuna dan tidak berkata-kata lagi setelahnya.

"Ah! Ini dia! Mungkin baju ini akan muat denganmu, Sayaka-chan!" Seru Suzuna dengan riang. Ia lalu memberikan Sayaka baju seragam Enma Fires bernomor punggung 38 yang sangat cocok untuk Sayaka.

"Untuk peralatan American Football aku kurang mengerti, jadi maaf ya, kau harus mengambilnya sendiri. Peralatan American Football ada di sebelah kardus baju seragam tadi."

Sayaka mengangguk pelan.

**-oOo-**

Dengan perlengkapan American Football yang lengkap dan dengan membawa helm American Footballnya di tangan kirinya, gadis bernomor punggung 38 itu pun keluar dari ruang klub dan bersiap untuk latihan pagi. Disamping begitu banyaknya peralatan American Football yang ia pakai, rambutnya yang sekarang diikat membentuk sanggul agar tidak mengganggu saat bergerak nanti tidak mengurangi kemanisannya sebagai perempuan.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai berganti pakaian?" Tanya Riku yang baru saja melakukan peregangan. "Kalau begitu cepat lakukan pemanasan dan langsung tes kecepatan lari 40 yard untuk pendataan seperti biasanya."

"Ah, tentu." Kata Sayaka dengan pelan.

Sayaka lalu duduk dengan kaki terbuka lebar dan menurunkan badannya ke lantai, langkah peregangan yang cukup umum dikenal di semua cabang olahraga.

"Hei, kepalamu kurang menunduk. Kalau hanya segitu, badanmu akan menjadi kurang lentur." Kata Riku.

Sayaka lalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menurunkan badannya, namun gagal.

"Sulit.." Gumam Sayaka dengan suara kecil.

"Cih, dasar." Riku menggumam. "Sini, biar kubantu."

Ia segera saja berdiri dibelakang Sayaka, mendorong punggungnya perlahan agar dapat menyentuh tanah dengan baik.

"Buka kedua kakimu lebih lebar lagi. Ulangi 6 kali lagi." Kata Riku.

"Baik.." Kata Sayaka yang sebenarnya sangat tersiksa dengan peregangan ini.

Riku tertawa kecil.

"_Dasar, gadis bodoh._" Pikirnya dalam hati. Sesungguhnya, ia benar-benar menikmati momen ini.

"Sekarang kita masuk ke peregangan kedua. Kaki tetap dibuka, kedua tangan direntangkan diatas kaki kiri, bungkukkan badanmu, dan berusahalah untuk mencium lutut kirimu." Kata Riku lagi.

"A-apa? Mencium lutut?" Tanya Sayaka dengan tatapan 'kau tidak akan membiarkan aku melakukan hal ini 'kan?'

"Tentu saja! Ini 'kan sangat umum! Tidakkah kau melakukan peregangan setiap sebelum latihan atau sebelum bertanding saat kau berada di Amerika?" Tanya Riku.

"Tentu saja aku melakukan peregangan, tapi bukan peregangan yang ekstrim seperti ini.." Kata Sayaka lemas.

"Dasar bodoh, ini sama sekali tidak ekstrim." Kata Riku dengan ketus. "Sudah, lakukan saja."

_"_Baik.." Walau sedikit kesal karena dikatai gadis bodoh, Sayaka kurang bisa memperhatikan hal itu karena ia sedang serius mempersiapkan mental.

"Satu." Kata Riku sambil mendorong punggung Sayaka perlahan-lahan.

"Auw!" Rintih Sayaka.

"Ck, kalau segini saja sudah sakit, bagaimana kau bisa tahan menghadapi tackle lawan-lawan yang menerjangmu?" Balas Riku sambil kembali mendorong punggung Sayaka perlahan.

"Cih, asal kau tau saja, bench press-ku 65kg. Aku ini sangat tahan banting. Dan karena kecepatanku, aku pun jarang merasakan tackle dari lawan-lawanku." Seru Sayaka dengan sinis.

"_Hampir setara dengan bench press ku.._" Pikir Riku dengan sedikit takjub.

"Tiga." Kata Riku lagi. "Dasar sombong. Jepang berbeda dengan Amerika. Jangan pernah berpikir pemain American Football disini tidak lebih kuat daripada pemain Football Amerika."

"Empat."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Setelah kuingat lagi, aku menonton aksimu saat kau mencetak salah satu touch-down di pertandingan American Football tingkat SMA antar negara itu. Kau pasti ingat 'kan?"

"Ingat? Ingat apa?" Tanya Riku balik. "Lima."

"Itu lho, pertandingan antara Jepang melawan Amerika."

"Ahh.. Yang itu rupanya.." Gumam Riku. "Enam."

Sayaka sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Wajahmu di televisi.." Kata Sayaka, yang lalu terdiam karena tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Wajahku? Wajahku kenapa?" Tanya Riku penasaran. "Tujuh."

"T-tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah besar." Jawab Sayaka dengan nada yang agak panik.

"Cih, kau baru saja ingin menghinaku ya?" Riku bertanya sekali lagi.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu kenapa?!" Bentak Riku yang setengah penasaran dan setengah kesal.

Sayaka tidak menjawab.

"Tidak mau memberitahu rupanya. Baiklah kalau begitu."

Riku lalu mendorong tubuh Sayaka dengan keras sampai berhasil membuat Sayaka benar-benar mencium lututnya.

"AHH! SAKIT, RIKU BODOH!" Jerit Sayaka yang tak bisa bergerak dari posisinya sekarang.

"Beritahu apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, maka aku akan melepasmu." Riku membalas dengan tatapan dingin. "Dan jangan berpikir aku melakukan ini tanpa alasan, tubuhmu akan langsung menjadi lentur karena pemanasan yang agak spartan ini."

"INI BUKAN PEMANASAN 'AGAK' SPARTAN, BODOH! INI 'ADALAH' PEMANASAN SPARTAN! AAHH!" Jerit Sayaka lagi.

Riku mendorong kepala Sayaka sedikit lebih kuat yang artinya 'cepat-beritahu-atau-kau-akan-tersiksa'

"AAAGH! BAIKLAH, BAIK! WAJAHMU TERLIHAT SANGAT KEREN DI TELEVISI! KAU PUAS?!" Sayaka menjerit sangat keras hingga hampir semua anggota yang sedang latihan pagi dapat mengenalnya. Mata mereka semua tertuju pada Riku.

Sadar karena diperhatikan oleh teman-teman yang lain sekaligus sedikit terkejut atas perkataan Sayaka membuatnya Riku segera mengangkat tangannya dan berhenti mendorong Sayaka.

"Adu-du-du-du-duuhh.." Rintih Sayaka sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Berhenti merintih dan lanjutkan pemanasan. Sekarang cium lutut kananmu!" Seru Riku dengan tegas.

"Baik, baik.." Sayaka pun menurut dengan kesal.

**-oOo-**

"Wah! Peregangan otot ini sangat berhasil!" Seru Sayaka yang baru saja selesai meregangkan badan. "Aku merasakan badanku lentur seperti karet!" Katanya dengan riang sambil berlari ditempat.

Sekarang Riku dan Sayaka berdiri di pinggir lapangan American Football, jauh dari anggota-anggota yang lain. Riku memilih tempat ini agar prosesi penghitungan kecepatan tidak mengganggu anggota lain yang sedang latihan pagi.

"Dasar cacing kepanasan." Kata Riku dengan ketus. "Ayo sekarang kita ukur waktu lari 40 yard dan bench press-mu."

"Yaa! Berhentilah menghinaku! Sebenarnya siapa yang menyuruhmu menjadi pengasuhku seperti ini? Kenapa bukan Sena atau Monta-kun saja, sih?" Seru Sayaka yang kesal karena ejekan yang terus-menerus datang dari mulut pedas Riku.

"Ck, aku melakukan ini karena perintah Mizumachi! Jangan pernah berpikir aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku sendiri! Kalau bukan karenamu, aku sekarang sudah latihan pagi bersama yang lain, kau tahu?!" Riku membalas dengan kesal.

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin mengurusiku, kenapa kau menerima perintah Mizumachi dengan mudahnya?!" Balas Sayaka. Imej Riku sebagai 'pangeran berkuda putih' yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam di ruang tamunya hilang seketika.

"_Cih, orang seperti ini seharusnya disamakan dengan batu! Keras kepala, tidak pernah mau mengalah.. Menyebalkan!_" Pikir Sayaka dalam hati.

Untuk semenit Riku terdiam. Ia membayangkan harus menjelaskan pengadilan bodoh, dan hal tentang menjadi pesuruh selama seminggu penuh. Kalau saja bukan karena Mizumachi..

"_Cih, bahkan saat tubuhnya tidak berada disini, Mizumachi bodoh itu masih saja bisa membuatku kesal._" Kata Riku dalam hati.

"Ha! Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan?!" Tanya Sayaka dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Berisik! Terlalu repot untuk dijelaskan, gadis bodoh!" Seru Riku yang memang tidak mau kalah.

"_Ck, gadis ini benar-benar menyebalkan!_" Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sudah diam dan cepat lari!" Kata Riku dengan ketus sambil asik mengatur stopwatchnya.

"Baiklah, baik!" Sayaka berjalan ke arah start lari dan bersiap-siap. "Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan kalau aku ini tidak sebodoh kelihatannya."

"Dalam hitunganku." Seru Riku keras-keras. "Satu.."

Wajah Sayaka berubah menjadi serius.

"_Kaki harus membentuk sudut 90 derajat.._" Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Dua.."

"_Bayangkan kaki sebagai pegas.._"

"Tiga!"

DASH!

Sayaka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, poni sampingnya yang pirang itu berkibas-kibas karena diterpa angin. 10 yard, 20 yard, 30 yard, 35 yard, dan 40 yard telah terlewati dalam sekejap mata.

PIP!

Riku menekan tombol stopwatch tepat saat Sayaka memasuki yard ke-40.

Ekspresi Riku berubah sedikit. Ia terdiam melihat angka yang tertera di stopwatch itu.

"Kenapa? Apakah lebih dari lima detik?"

"4.3 detik." Katanya dengan suara kecil. "_0.05 detik lebih cepat dariku.._"

"Yeah! My best time!" Seru Sayaka sambil melompat kegirangan. "_Ha! Makan itu! Kau pasti terkejut setengah mati melihat hasil run 40 yard-ku!_" Pikir Sayaka dengan penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Riku hanya menunjukkan wajah '4.3 detik? Oh, itu hal yang biasa', dan itu benar-benar membuat Sayaka jengkel.

"_Sial! Dia pandai sekali menjaga emosi!_" Pikir Sayaka.

Sayaka 0 - Riku 1

**-oOo-**

Mereka berdua akhirnya beranjak dari lapangan dan pergi ke ruang olahraga yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak Universitas. Ada banyak sekali peralatan. Mulai dari bola-bola gymnastic sampai treadmill, tempat ini hampir kelihatan seperti gym untuk kalangan orang elit.

"Sekarang mengukur _bench press_. Tentunya kau sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Kata Riku.

Tanpa disuruh, Sayaka langsung memasang beban 65kg, batas maksimalnya, di pipa besi seberat 20kg itu. Ia pun melepas peralatan American Football yang ada di dalam seragam Enma Firesnya yang baru itu, dan mengambil posisi angkat beban.

Gadis itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia menggenggam pipa besi dengan sangat erat.

"Huff!" Serunya.

Dalam satu helaan nafas, beban 65kg itu berhasil ia angkat.

Riku mulai menghitung.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Yak, cukup." Katanya.

Dengan berakhirnya hitungan Riku, maka Sayaka pun menurunkan barbel itu perlahan, berdiri, dan memakai peralatan American Footballnya lagi.

"Selesai. Sekarang apa?" Tanya Sayaka dengan tidak sabar.

Riku tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam sambil terus menuliskan kata-kata diatas kertas yang semenjak tadi sudah ia bawa.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Riku akhirnya. Ia sudah selesai menulis pendataan Sayaka.

Terkejut atas pertanyaan yang aneh itu, Sayaka spontan berkata "Sekitar jam tujuh. Kenapa?"

"Sial. Tidak sempat latihan pagi." Gumam Riku. Mendengar hal ini, Sayaka sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.." Kata Sayaka dengan suara kecil.

Riku menghela nafas panjang tanda 'yasudahlah, tidak apa-apa'

"Kemarin Unsui-nii dan Kurita-nii mengatakan akan ada rapat klub tepat jam tujuh hari ini." Kata Riku. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke 'gathering room'."

Sayaka pun mengangguk dan mengikuti instruksi Riku.

**-oOo-**

"Terlambat seperti biasanya, Riku." Kata Unsui sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa kesal atas sifat Riku yang tidak pernah berubah.

Unsui sedang berdiri di tempat Sayaka memperkenalkan dir-tepat di depan pintu menuju lorong sayap Timur, bersama Kurita disebelahnya (yang kelihatan sedang berusaha mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berdiri, mengingat lebar 'gathering room' ini hanya satu setengah kali lebar tubuhnya). Para anggota klub membentuk posisi duduk seperti tadi, yakni setengah lingkaran.

"Maaf, Unsui-nii.." Kata Riku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang ia selalu lakukan ketika ia malas menjelaskan sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Semenjak tadi Riku mengurusi masalah pendataan lari 40 yard dan _bench press-_ku. Aku sendiri yang menghambatnya untuk datang kesini, jadi tolong jangan salahkan dia." Sayaka berkata dengan wajah memohon beserta penyesalan yang dalam.

Mendengar hal ini Unsui langsung terdiam, dan semua orang di ruang klub menatap Sayaka dengan pandangan 'ternyata-mereka-berdua-memang-sudah-pacaran!'

"_Sayaka.._" Pikir Riku. Selama 19 tahun hidupnya, baru sekali ini ada yang membela keterlambatannya. Ia merasakan perasaan haru yang begitu besar, (tapi tentu saja ia tidak menangis) pandangannya terhadap Sayaka pun berubah total.

"_Ternyata ia tidak se-bodoh kelihatannya.._" Riku berpikir lagi.

"Tomohachi, aku tidak berkata kalau aku akan mempersalahkan Riku atau semacamnya." Kata Unsui dengan wajah bingung.

"Wah, wah.. Rasanya ada yang benar-benar _over-protective _terhadap pacar barunya, nih. Nishishishishi." Sahut Mizumachi sambil tertawa riang.

"A-ah, bukan begitu, Mizumachi.." Sayaka berkata dengan terbata-bata. "Aku 'kan hanya ingin meluruskan keadaan.. Apa salahku?"

Mizumachi hendak membalas, tapi sebelum ia sempat menyudahi tawanya, Unsui sudah memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Aku dan Kurita meminta kalian kemari bukan untuk main-main, ini adalah masalah serius yang sedang dihadapi Enma." Kata Unsui. "Riku, Tomohachi, silahkan duduk dibelakang anggota yang lain. Dibelakang Sena ada dua kursi kosong untuk kalian berdua."

Mengikuti instruksi Unsui, Sayaka dan Riku pun duduk di belakang Sena.

"Baiklah, kalian tentu sudah tahu apa masalah kita yang pertama dan terutama, dan belum terpecahkan semenjak 2 semester lalu." Kata Kurita.

"Lagi-lagi tentang ini.." Gumam Riku pelan.

"Tentang 'ini'? Tentang apa?" Sayaka bertanya kepada Riku dengan suara yang sama pelannya. Mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu Kurita yang sedang memimpin rapat hari ini.

"Masalah utama klub kita. Kekurangan pemain." Riku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Benar. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan oleh Riku, kita memang kekurangan pemain. Kita masih membutuhkan dua orang lineman dan satu tight end agar menjadi sebuah tim American Football yang mapan." Kata Kurita.

"Kalau kalian kekurangan pemain sejak semester pertama.. Berarti kalian sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti Turnamen American Football tingkat mahasiswa? Sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sayaka pada Riku.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Sahut Sena tiba-tiba. "Kami meminta bantuan dari klub lain untuk menjadi lineman dan tight end, sementara Kotaro menjadi back tambahannya."

"Namun, karena aku kurang smart dalam menjadi back, dan anak-anak dari klub lain juga tidak lebih smart daripada aku, maka kita pun gugur di putaran semifinal." Kotaro juga menyahut sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Ya. Itulah yang terjadi setahun lalu, Sayaka-chan." Kata Kurita dengan wajah sedih. Nampaknya ialah orang yang paling terpukul dengan kekalahan Enma Fires di putaran Semi Final kemarin.

"Tapi.." Kata Kurita lagi. "Saat ini ada Sayaka-chan yang masuk ke Enma Fires! Ini pasti sudah ditakdirkan! Tahun depan pasti kita akan bisa masuk Rice Bowl!" Kurita berseru dengan penuh keyakinan, dan semua anggota pun mengangguk-angguk (kecuali Sayaka yang memang belum mengerti keadaan disini).

Sayaka mengangkat tangannya, tanda ingin bertanya.

"Ya, Sayaka? Silahkan bertanya." Kata Unsui.

"Dengan kata lain, kita harus mencari cara untuk mendapatkan anggota-anggota klub baru sebelum November?"

"Tidak, Sayaka-chan. Bukan begitu." Kali ini Kurita yang menjawab. "Turnamen musim semi yang juga dikenal sebagai Pearl Bowl akan dimulai pada tanggal 9 Februari. Sekarang tanggal 18 Januari, jadi kita memiliki tiga minggu dan satu hari, waktu yang cukup lama untuk mencari dua orang lineman dan satu orang tight end, bukan?"

"Hoo.. Begitu.." Sayaka mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, intinya.." Unsui angkat bicara. "Pikirkan suatu cara untuk menarik perhatian mahasiswa, ataupun mahasiswi yang memiliki bakat dalam menjadi lineman dan, atau tight end."

"Atau, jika kalian sudah menemukan orang yang cocok menjadi lineman atau tight end, katakan kepada kita. Kita, sebagai anggota tim Enma Fires yang solid dan kompak, akan memikirkan cara untuk mengajak orang itu masuk ke Enma Fires." Kata Kurita dengan semangat dan penuh perasaan optimis.

Semua orang yang berada didalam 'gathering room' itu agaknya sangat tersentuh dengan kalimat Kurita, hingga tidak satupun diantara mereka yang merasakan bahwa perkataan Kurita adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Dengar semuanya." Unsui sekali lagi angkat bicara. "Aku tahu tim ini adalah tim yang penuh dengan orang-orang idiot. Kalau boleh kugambarkan dengan angka dari 1 sampai 10, mungkin masing-masing otak kita hanya mendapat nilai 5 atau 6.."

Dalam sekejap suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi murung-tanda kalau semua orang (kecuali Sayaka) tidak bisa membantah pernyataan Unsui tadi.

"Tapi.. Aku percaya, jika seluruh otak kita digabungkan, kita akan mendapatkan suatu ide yang besar! Kita, pasti bisa! Oo!" Seru kak Unsui dengan semangat. Seketika itu juga suasana menjadi ceria kembali, seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Seru Mizumachi sambil berdiri dari bangkunya, tangannya direntangkan kedepan. "Ayo semuanya!"

Semua orang diruangan itu (kecuali Sayaka yang masih bingung dengan apa yang mereka lakukan) berkumpul membentuk suatu lingkaran dan tangan mereka ditumpukkan satu sama lain. Riku pun begitu.

"En-" Seru Mizumachi keras-keras.

"Tunggu, Mizumachi!" Riku memotong perkataan Mizumachi, keluar dari lingkaran itu, dan menarik Sayaka yang tadinya hanya berdiri termenung diluar lingkaran. "Gadis bodoh ini belum menumpuk-tangan."

"N-nee?" Sayaka hanya membalas dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

Tangan Riku-yang tadinya menarik pergelangan Sayaka, menarik tangan Sayaka, mengajaknya menumpuk-tangan diatas tangan anggota-anggota lain.

"Kau anggota Enma Fires, sekarang." Riku berkata dengan senyum tenang. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat Sayaka meleleh.

"Ah! Benar! Sayaka adalah anggota Enma Fires sekarang!" Seru Mizumachi.

"Selamat datang, Sayaka!" Kata Suzuna dengan ramah. Anggota-anggota lain pun mulai mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Sayaka. Ah, benar, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingat untuk mengatakan 'selamat datang' pada Sayaka.

"Maaf aku lupa memberikan ucapan selamat datang tadi.." Kata Kurita. "Sebagai pendiri klub aku sudah gagal.." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berubah menjadi murung.

"A-ah, itu tidak apa-apa Kurita-nii!" Sayaka hanya bisa berkata dengan panik.

"Hei, hei, hei.." Kata Riku yang lalu menumpuk-tangan diatas tangan Sayaka.

"_Uwaah, tangan Riku diatas tanganku.._" Pikir Sayaka dalam hati.

"Bukan saatnya untuk drama, Kurita-nii.." Riku melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mizumachi. Ayo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Mizumachi mempersiapkan suaranya. "Enma Fires..."

"BU-NUH, MEREKA!" Seru semua anggota tim. Tumpukkan tangan itupun terayun kebawah, seolah tenggelam.

**~END**

* * *

Okay, penebusan dosa selesai! Makasih udah membaca dengan sepenuh hati ya! :')

Gue terharu banget lho! :')

Thank you for reading and please review! =D


End file.
